Back to the world
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec and Magnus are broken up. Things get bad when Sebastian a.ka Jonathan comes back. Will they success on save each other? Or they'll have to say last goodbye.
1. The Warlock's Memories

It's my first story, but I love MALEC. They should be together in the COHF. I hope for that. So this is my kind of version what could happen.

I do not own the Mortal Instruments, or the characters.

All rights belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Summary: Post COLS

Magnus and Alec are broken up. Things get bad when Sebastian . Jonathan comes back. Will they success on save each other? Or they'll have to say last goodbye.

Chapter 1.

Magnus POV:

Three months! Three months since he broke up with HIM. And yet, he still couldn't forget. Everything in his loft remained him of the Shadowhunter. Every picture in an stupid album. Every pillow in Their, no in his bedroom. God, he missed him like crazy. But he couldn't go back and beg him to come back. NO! It's the Shadowhunter who did wrong. Not him. He was partly glad that Alec eventually stopped call like a four times in a day. But he missed his voice. So Magnus dwell himself with listen over and over again his voice mail.

_"Magnus. It's me again. I know I made a mistake, but please let me explain. I love you with all my heart. Please. Call me back. I love you"_

He even found himself crying over a stupid voice messages. And that was sad. For god sake he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He couldn't let some stupid boy make him cry like a teenager. But Alexander Lightwood wasn't just some boy. He was the one. The one that Magnus thought would share a life with him. The one who would dive in to the see with him. The one who would make him feel the butterflies in his stomach, whenever he looked in that blue eyes. He could stare in them for 24 hours. He missed every inch of the boy's body. He knew every scar he had on. Every run he had draw. Now he just had the memories and the photos. And that letter.

_"Dearest Magnus,_

_You know, I never answered your question. Remember when You asked me if I'd go to look for you if You'd be missing? You'd think it's stupid. But I would move the earth and the hell just to find you. I would do everything to bring you home, to me. I would kill anyone just to get you back. I know it's too late for that answer, but… but you must know that. And I never told you how I realized that you're the one who I love. When we were in Alicante, Jace got hurt himself, and we sort of talk about you and me. And back then I told him that's nothing between us anymore. And he told me that he hopes it's not because of him. I looked in him like he was crazy. And I denied about us. So Jace wanted me to kiss him. And I couldn't. You probably think that I was stupid, cause I always said that I was in love with him. Anyway. Later in the Hall of Accords, when Clary showed all of them that she can create a new runes. I saw YOU. And I knew it then. I knew that you're the one I'm in love with. Not Jace, but you. That's way I kissed you in front of everyone there later. Not just because I wanted them to know, but I wanted you to know that. I will love you forever, I mean mine forever. And if it's some kind life after life, I will love you then too Magnus. I hope you'll find someone better than me. I stopped call you, cause Jace broke mine phone. But I guess it's good thing, you can move on. But I hope you won't forget me so soon. Cause I'll remember you always. _

_Forever and always Love you_

_Alexander"_

Of course Magnus won't forget his young lover, ex-lover, NEVER. How could he? Alec was, no still is love of his life. Love like that can't disappear ever. Now he totally understood his friend Tessa. He would love Alec until he disappear from this world. Same as Tessa will always love Will and Jem. Although James is alive. Magnus always knew that James still loves his ex-fiancé. Whenever he saw Magnus, he always asked about her, though he was breaking the rules of Silent Brothers. But who cares about anything, when you're in love? That's way Magnus remembered every little thing about Alec. How he liked his coffee, black with sugar, so Magnus drinks it every day, from the Shadowhunter's cup. How he dressed in black, so Magnus wears a black shirts. How he used to sleep next to him, so Magnus sleeps on the Shadowhunter side, clinging to his pillow, who still little smells like him. Sometimes Magnus wondered if Alec missed him so badly like himself. He even wanted to ask Jace about it, when he came.

-_What's going on with you Magnus?-asked Jace looking around his messy loft. Wherever you looked, you could see the take-outs form Taki, the empty cups from coffee, the empty boxes from pizza. _

_-None of your business Golden Boy.- Magnus said rudely. – What the hell are you doing here? I think I said it clearly to Alexander that I do not wish to see any Shadowhunter. I don't want to play your pet-warlock anymore!_

_-What? You were never our pet-warlock!- said loudly the blonde.-Alec is sad. That's way I'm here. _

_Magnus rolled onto his back and put his feet up on the arm of the sofa. _

_-What do you care if Alec's miserable?_

_What do I care?!-Jace said, so loudly that Chairman Meow rolled off the couch and landed on the floor.- Of course I care about Alec; he's my best friend, my parabatai. And he's unhappy. And so are you, by the look of things. Takeout containers everywhere, you haven't done anything to fix up the place, your cat looks dead _

_-He's not dead.- interrupt Magnus. _

_-He looks like. Anyway. Why did you even broke up with him? Huh? I thought you're in love with my brother- said Jace, sitting next to the warlock on the couch. Magnus looked in his golden eyes to find something in them. But there was nothing except for madness. Oh yeah, Jace was mad at warlock. Magnus had a feeling to turn Jace into a rat. _

_-So Alec didn't tell? _

_-He told me nothing! He said that you had some big fight, that he done some bad stuff and you broke up with him. Which is weird, cause as I good recall you were so in love with my brother. So what happened?- Jace looked straight into the cat-like eyes of Magnus and waited for a respond of older men. He never was good in talks about feelings. But this is about Alec, his parabati, so he would find a way to fix things between his brother and his brother beloved. _

_-He… he tried to shorten my life- whispered warlock. If there wasn't rune for a good-hearing Jace wouldn't hear that. He looked questioningly on Magnus, so that warlock could carry on.- He went to Camille, cause she said to him that she knows how- to- make-Alec-and-Magnus-together-forever.- he joked. Jace rolled his eyes and sat closer to Magnus._

_-And you think that Alec would to that? That's ridiculous. He loves you. And when I say love I mean like truly loves you. It's not like Alec. There must be some kind of a mistake. Did you talk with him? _

_-He went behind my back to my ex-girlfriend to shorten my life. And you think I could talk with him? No I was pissed off him!. – he said loudly getting up from the couch.- He said that he went to her to get to know me! He could just ask me! I'd tell him!_

_-Oh yeah? He did ask you a numerous times. But you never told him who you really are!- shouted back Jace.- You think it's easy for him to be in a relationship with 800- years old guy, who was with hundreds of a creatures in this world. So what if he wanted to know a little bit more about you? He went to the only person who could tell him about Magnus Bane, not about the High Warlock of Brooklyn! Is that so bad? _

_-You don't understand! You're too young!_

_-I don't understand? One thing my father told me once. When you love someone you have to trust that person with all your heart and soul and live. Excuse me if Alec trusted you with all that, and you didn't. You know what. I think you don't want to tell your secrets, so you decided to broke up with Alec…"_

He was pissed! Pissed off himself that he couldn't forget about the blue-eyed boy. Pissed off the golden boy, who knew the truth. Pissed off Alec, that he stopped call. Pissed off the world who was all shiny and happy.

-He's not coming back Charmian. You can stop looking on the doors- he said to his cat, who was every day waiting for his Shadowhunter master to come home, to scratch him behind eyes, to feed him, to cuddle him and to play-behind-doors with the glittery master. Charmian walked back to living room when he heard a familiar footsteps and rushed immediately to the doors. Magnus look confused on his cat but shrug his arms and got back to look in a photos. Then he heard the knock on door. He got up form the couch and came to the door. Opened it and find there not so high red-head boy. Maybe 16-years old, wearing black shirt and yellow jeans.

-Are you Magnus Bane? The High Warlock of Brooklyn?- asked boy with sweet voice. Magnus looked at him bit curious. He didn't take any work since break-up. And he was sure that he didn't say he's back in the business.

-And you are?

-Hayden Jackson, I was send here to deliver a message.

-A message? Whoever hired you, should know that I'm out of a business for a bit.

-Oh I know. But we think you'll do that.

-We? Who the hell are you? And most importantly how do you know if I do it?

-Cause it's about your precious blue-eyed Shadowhunter…


	2. The Beginning of the end

Chapter 2.

Alec POV:

Alec couldn't help but stare in his white walls all day. What else he could do? It's not like he could do what he wanted to do. And he wanted nothing more than snuggle to his beautiful warlock. To kiss him like there's no tomorrow. Like then when they were in Alicante and Alec kissed his warlock in front of all thr Clave and the Downworlders, who were there. Oh yes. That was something. He loved that memory, every part of it. The frozen and surprised Magnus, his sisters' smile, shocked face of Maia and Simon, even the face of his own parents. He even liked the whispering of the Clave members. Because that reminded him that Magnus and their love was true. He missed HIM. He tried not to think about him, but he failed. Everything remind him of his glittery lover. Yes, he still thought about him as his lover, although he hasn't see, speak nor touch him in three months. In a particular nights, when Alec couldn't sleep, he went for the hunts. Just to forget about pain for a short period of a time. He was killing the demons without hesitation. Because that's what he is, right? A Shadowhunter. He must kill the demons, not cry, not fall in love with one of them. No, Magnus isn't a demon. He tells himself. So what if his father is a demon, but Magnus isn't. He's far away from that. No wonder Alec fall in love with him. How he could be so stupid to think that he loves Jace like that? He loves Jace but as brother, that he is to him. He tried to act normal in a house, just to not worry his family. He didn't tell them what really happened between him and Magnus. How could he tell them that he betrayed the man he loves. So he told them that they were fighting lately and he did some bad stuff. But he kept for himself, that he went to Camille, his lover ex-girlfriend. It's funny to think that your man used to sleep with a women, a vampire women to be exact. And that's way he went to her. Just to talk about the men that both of them cherish. He wanted to know more about Magnus Bane, not about the High Warlock. And Camille was the only one who could tell him that.

-Alec?-he heard female voice from behind doors of his room.- Can I come in?

-Sure, come on in Izzy- Isabelle opened the doors and looked on her big brother. She wanted nothing more than do everything she could to make her brother feel better. She wished that Magnus came through doors of the Institute, took her brother in an embrace and told him that he loves him more than anything. Just so her brother would be happy. She wished that so badly. But she knew it's impossible. She didn't know what exactly happened between them, but from all Alec's screams in a night she figured it out that it had to be bad. She never told her brother, that she heard every scream for the warlock, every cries in night. Sometimes she was coming in a night here, just to hold her brother and let him sob in her chest. In times like that she wanted to kill warlock, or at least torture him in a rare ways. When Jace told her that he's going to the warlock's place she wanted to go with him, just to make Magnus miserable. She wanted to shout in his face that he's nothing more than a bastrad, a looser and a filthy downworlder. Oh yeah, she wanted that. Nobody could make suffer her family. Not even her friend. Cause that's how she saw him, as a friend, almost like a family since he dated her brother. But now he was nothing more but a downworlder to her, and she hates the downworlders.

-So? What are we doing today?- she asked happily. Alec looked at her a bit unsure. He didn't want to do anything.- Oh come on, you have to stop dwell yourself in a pity. You need to go out!

-Ummm… I don't think so Izzy. I'm perfectly fine here.

-Alec…I know that you're … suffer, but you need to move on. It's unhealthy.- She said, sitting next to her brother.- Go out! Do something! Live brother, live!- she said a bit dramatically. Alec rolled his eyes. But he wondered. Maybe it's time to stop pity himself. Maybe Izzy's right.

-You know what? You're right. I can't sit here forever. I need to do something.- Alec said, getting up. Izzy smiled to him and got up too. –Is Simon home?

-Huh? Simon? Why do you ask about him?- Izzy was so confused

-I think… I want to play a video games. And apparently he's good at that. He's… he was mundane after all. Is it okay if I call to him?- he asked his sister.

-Yeah…Yeah sure, call to Simon. Have fun even if that means to play a video games. You know it's so nerd!- she burst laughter at him- You're turning into a nerd brother

-Oh shush. It's not me who knows all the Star Wars, is it?- he reminded her of a one night when Simon told her all plot of the Star Wars. She glared him and went out of his room. Alec looked at himself and decided that he need shower, ASAP. After 10 minutes in hot water he took jeans and black sweater from closet and he went downstairs. He saw his brother and Clary on the couch making-out and he quickly turn his sight down. He cleared his throat just so they know he is in room.

-Oh, Alec… Hi, how are you?- asked embarrassed the red-head. The blush on her cheeks was scarlet. Alec had the same whenever Magnus touched him.- Sorry…for us

-Don't be Clary. I don't mind that you make-out with my brother.- he said passing them. He heard a footsteps behind him. He knew it's Jace's- What do you want Jace?

-How did you know it's me? I'm good on creep to people.

-Jace you're my brother, my parabati. I know things like that. – he looked in the fridge to find something to eat. Besides Izzy's experiments there was nothing.- Hey, where's mom?

-Maryse went to Idris yesterday. Robert send a fire message about some Clave meeting or so.

-And why didn't I know about that? I'm adult member of the Clave. I should go too. – he sat on the chair and took a bite from apple. At least that was the only eatable thing in kitchen. He looked on his parabati who took a place next to him. A Minute later Clary came to the kitchen along with Isabelle.

-I called to Simon and he said it's okay for you to come. He and Jordan are in home. So we can crash it. – said Izzy sitting with Clary next to Jace.

-We? I don't need a babysitter sister. I can perfectly do on my own. Besides I need some boys time, no girls!- Said Alec.

-Ok, so Jace!- Clary hit her boyfriend in a head just to wake up him- You can go with Alec to Simon's. Ok?

-Yeah…sure…I could use some nerd time with the vampire and the werewolf.- Alec looked at him doubtfully. He didn't want to take his brother. He needed some time alone. Away from his family. Jace understood that look perfectly- You know what Iz? Alec is a big boy, he can handle going by himself to friends. I think it'll be better if I stay here. You know, he'll be protected by the vampire and thewerewolf after all. Right bro?

Izzy looked from one to second brother. She knew Jace was right. Alec needs some time away from home. And maybe Simon and Jordan can occupy his mind for a short period of time. And after all they are strong creatures, if something happen they'll protect Alec.

-Ok…but before you go…-she took out form her pocket a brand new phone- Here. Mom got you this last week, cause someone broke your last.-she glared Jace- Anyway. I put here all contacts that you need. Mom, mine, Jace's, Clary's, Simon's, Jordan's, Dad's, even Luke's just in case. So…if anything happens call to me, got it?

Alec nodded and went to the elevator. He took his new phone and put a number that he knew by heart. Save it and went out the elevator. Soon he found himself in familiar way to Brooklyn. He thought for a bit that maybe he should take a cab, but weather was lovely this evening. Clear sky, silver moon lighten his way. It'll be good for him. A night away from a house, away from a memories of Magnus. Yes, that would be nice. And so he went further with that idea. A moment later, he heard some voices.

-It's him. I tell you. Black hair, blue eyes. It must be him!- said some girl. Alec quickly take out his seraph blade and whispered "Samandiriel" The seraph blade shined. He tried to not make any noise and go away, but the four downworlders surrounded him. Shit!- thought Alec. There was no time to call Jace or Izzy, he must do this alone.- Alec Lightwood?- He looked at them dumbfounded. They are not attacking him? What the hell?- Are you Alec Lightwood?-asked blond girl again.

-Yes…

-Good. We have a message for you. Form your dear friend.- Alec was so confused. What message? Who the hell are they? What's going on?- You see… the message is: We have your warlock!- Alecs' eyes got wide open. The last thing he said before someone knocked him down was name of his beloved

-Magnus…


	3. Where are you Alec?

Chapter 3.

Magnus POV:

_Alec! Alec! Alec!_ There was only word in warlock's head right now. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy. What the hell was going on?

-Alec?... Why do you think I'm going to help you? And what's to do that with Alec?- Magnus frowned. The red-head boy bring up Alec's name, so he knew all along who he's speaking with. Warlocks heart beat faster now, not knowing what happened to his Shadowhunter.

-You see. My friend want your help. And since he knows that there's no way in hell you'd help him. He needed…a leverage.

-What? Sorry but I don't get it? What leverage?

-O God. For sooo old warlock you're stupid, you know. We have your little Shadowhunter.- Warlock's heart stopped for moment. He didn't know is it truth or not. Alec couldn't be that stupid to let someone catch him, right? After all he was a hunter. A good one. So maybe that boy was lying. Maybe everything was okay, and he just want to convince Magnus to help him and his little friend, whoever the hell was he. Yeah, that's just it. Alec's probably okay, home safe with his family. There's nothing to worry, right?

-Sorry to breaking news to you darling, but Alec's not my Shadowhunter anymore. So please do not use so low technic by bringing my ex, so I could help you. It's not working- Bullshit. That works so good on Magnus. He would do anything to save his Alec, but he couldn't show that to the boy in front of him. No way.

-Oh really? So you're okay with that…you know when we'll kill him? Since you don't care about him? Oh my friend would be disappointed in you.- the red-head was looking in the golden-green eyes. Magnus tried to look in boy's green and find a glance of bluff but there was none. Is it possible that he's telling the truth? Do they have Alec for real? NO! That can't be!

-Touch him, and you and your little friend are DEAD! If you'll do something to him I'll hunt you down, kill you, your friend, your entirely family and everyone you ever care for! UNDERSTOOD! Where is HE?- shouted warlock, keeping the boy for a collar of his shirt.- WHERE'S ALEC!

-Do not worry warlock. When the time arrives we'll tell you where to find your lover. For now I must go. My friend will contact you in a proper time.- And he disappeared.

Magnus was shocked. So boy was a demon. How he could not know that! God damnit. Magnus was so afraid of what could happen to his beloved that he didn't see. Stupid, stupid warlock!-he cursed himself. Alec! He need to find Alec. He took out his cell phone and dialed familiar number to Isabelle.

-Come on pick up Izzy- he murmured to the phone. After six rings he hung up. Then he called to Jace. And nothing. He even called to Clary. None success. God damnit. Why they're ignore him? Oh right. He broke their friend's heart. So he dialed last number of his list

-Hello?-said famine voice.

-Isabelle? Izzy is that you?

-No it's Clary, who's speaks?

-Clary thank god. You're in the Institute right? Where's Alec?

-Magnus? Is that you? You know you shouldn't call here. If Izzy finds out, she'll kill me- said the red-head sadly.

-Don't care. Bring Alec to the phone. I need to speak with him. NOW!- he shouted to his phone. He was scared, pissed off and furious.

-Magnus, Alec is…

-What the hell do you want downworlder?- he heard Izzys' voice.- You shouldn't call here. Goodbye…

-Izzy, where's Alec. Please tell me.- he said in frightened voice, almost crying. He needed to know his Shadowhunter was ok. –Please, just tell me he's ok. Just that. I'm begging you Isabelle.

-Alec's not…-that's it. Magnus couldn't sit in his loft anymore. He hung up and took his jacket. He drew a portal to oh so familiar place. Moment later he was standing in the Shadowhunters' room. He saw that his room was a bit messy. On his desk was many pictures of him and a warlock. Magnus felt that tears come up to his eyes. He couldn't help but cry for his stupidity. He loved that boy. He needed him back, no matter what. He needed to hold his frame again, kiss him again, touch his body again, look into his beautiful eyes again. He went downstairs to find the three young shadowhunters sitting in kitchen.

-Where is he?

All of them turned when they heard a familiar voice. Jace was shocked, Clary a bit frightened and Izzy was pissed. But Magnus could care less. He needed to know that his lover was all right.

-What the hell are you doing here?- Izzy was first to speak. If glare could kill, Magnus would be dead right now. She had madness in her eyes. – How did you get in?

-Doesn't matter. Where's Alec?

-None of your business.

-God damnit Isabelle. Just tell me where he is, ok? I need to speak with him!

-For what? So you could tell him that he's not worthy? That you didn't love him at all? That…

-Shut up! You don't know anything about our love.- Magnus shouted so loud that Church run away to library.- Where is he?

-He went to Simon and Jordan- spoke Clary. Izzy immediately glared the red-head friend. Jace stood and said nothing.

-Thank You darling.- he went to an elevator quickly. He could go through a portal again, but it took to much magic. When he was waiting for the lift, he heard Izzy screaming on Clary.

-Why are you here?- said Jace coming behind him.- When we saw each other last time, you said that's over between you and my brother. And yet, you are here. What changed?

-Nothing. I just…just…need to speak with him.- and he went in to the elevator. When he was out he called to Simon.

-Hey Simon, yeah it's Magnus. Is Alec in yours' place? Izzy said that he went there.

-Hey. Yeah she called and said that Alec's coming over. But he's not here yet.

-What do you mean? He didn't show up?

-No, and Izzy called to me like 2 hours ago. Even for him it's a bit too long. I was about to call Iz, cause Alec doesn't answer his phone.- Magnus was silent for a bit. Where was his boy. Where?- Magnus, are you there?- asked Simon- Magnus?

-What? Oh…I got to go. If he shows up, call me immediately, got it Simon? Immediately!- And he hung up. He started walking home, hoped that maybe he'll find Alec somewhere. But he failed. On steps to his building he looked around and whispered to sky, God and whatever Angel could hear him.

-_Where are you Alec?_


	4. He returned

Chapter 4.

It's been two days since Alec gone missing. And Magnus was freaking out. He couldn't focus on anything. He tried the every spell he found to track down his lover. But nothing helped. He was helpless. He cried all nights. He wanted nothing more just to find Alec. Why the world was so cruel to him. He didn't do anything wrong. Then why he was punished so badly, with the most horrible way. Who he pissed off so badly then they took his little angel. He blamed himself every minute. 48 hours of punishing himself. If he wouldn't break up with Alec, nothing would happen. If something happens to Alec, he'll die. He'll find a way to kill himself. He can't live on this world without Alec. Not without the love of his life. There's no point of it.

-Stupid White Book!- he cried and throw book across room. He missed few inches of his friend head.-I can't find anything!

-Calm down Magnus. We'll find Alexander. Everything is going to be ok.- said brown-head.

-How can you be so sure Tessa? I can't…can't find him. What if he…

-You stop that Magnus Bane! Alec's ok. We'll find him. And then you could be forever together- said Tessa grabbing warlock's hands in her owns. She tried to comfort her best friend. She wanted nothing more to find Alec, for Magnus, so she didn't have to see him in pain. She took him in an embrace and let him sob in her chest. She stroke his hair and kiss his forehead. She was there for him, like he was there for her, when she lost Will. Looking now on older man she saw his vulnerability. When Magnus was suffering nothing could help. They tried everything. Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon were looking for Alec in the days. Magnus summoned so many demons just to have sure that they didn't have his lover. James was looking for him in the Silent City. Werewolves were looking for the Shadowhunter all days and nights. And nothing. Like he wasn't here. Where to look? For sure they know that Alec is alive, cause Jace still had his parabati rune. But where was Alec? Tessa hated that they cannot find him.

-Hey- said Clary, walking through the doors of warlocks' apartment.- I brought some coffee. Hi Tessa.

-Hello Clary. And thanks for the coffee. I think we could use some.- said other warlock grabbing a cup.- So what's new?

-Nothing. Luke and his pack were night-searching last night, but…

-I'm going out- said Magnus getting up.- I need to find him. Otherwise I'm going to freak out! If there'll be some news…

-I'll call you ASAP.- said Clary. Warlock went out, just to clear his head for little. He couldn't stand this pity looks of his friends. He must find Alec. Even if that kills him.

…

Meanwhile in Magnus apartment: Clary POV

-How is he, for real?- ask red-head.

-Not good. I mean he punishes himself for all of this. And I'm trying to do everything to help. But… I don't know what to do.- answered Tessa.- And how's Jace and Izzy?

-Same as Magnus. Jace's blames himself that he didn't go with Alec that night, and Izzy… she blames herself that she encouraged him to go out. And I can't help them. It's so frustrating. I want find Alec. He's like brother to me too.- she sat on couch cuddling Charmian Meow. A moment later, a raven-hair boy came through the doors. Clary looked at him. He was so familiar.

-James. I'm so glad that you came.- said Tessa, hugging that men.- Clary, please meet…

-Brother Zachariah? But how…?

-Hello Clarissa. There's no need to call me Brother Zachariah anymore. I'm not a Silent Brother. Now I'm a Shadowhunter like you. Let mi introduce myself. James Carstairs.- he handed her hand. Clary still in shock took his hand.- So is there any progress in finding young Alexander?

-None- said Clary.- We tried everything, but we can't find him.

-Hmm…- Jem was in thoughts- When I was in the Institute last time Maryse Lightwood showed me and Brother Enoch a note from Jonathon Morgenstern. Do you think that he may have something to do with Alexander's disappearing?- he turned to Clary

-Who's Jonathon Morgenstern?- asked Tessa

-My brother…

…

Magnus POV:

He wandered in the New York's streets for so long. He didn't know what to do. He asked every downworlder that he met if they saw his Shadowhunter. He was exhausted. No one saw Alec or heard about him. WHY? He asked himself. Why I can't find you Alec. Where are you?

-Magnus Bane.-he heard behind his back. He turned slowly to approach Meliron, a knight from Seelie Court.- How's nice to see you. How's life?

-It's nice to see you to Meliron.

-I heard about your loss. I'm truly sorry.

-Loss? What do you mean? Alexander isn't dead! He's just gone missing.- He glared boy. How could he smile when warlock was in pain.

-Excuse me then. I did not mean to make you mad. So how's it going with searching? Any success?

-No. We can't find him- whispered warlock. Sadness was heard in his voice so clearly. Meliron looked at him with pity.

-You know. My Queen wanted to see you. Let's go.

-Don't have time for social visits. My boyfriend is missing! So…no!

-But I suppose you do not have a choice Magnus. She want to talk about certain Shadowhunter…

A bit time later: In the Seelie Court

-Magnus Bane! What a pleasure. Come, sit, have a drink- said Queen. She wore a long red dress. She drank one of the pink drinks and offered one to warlock. He was smart enough to not drink anything here again.

-My dear Queen, You requested a visit from me.

-Oh yes. My dear, I heard about your Shadowhunter. He's gone missing, am I correct?

-Yes. Do you happen to know where he may be?- asked Magnus with pain in his eyes. He wanted so badly to hear anything about Alec.

-Unfortunately no. Although I heard some news about our friend.- warlock looked at her questioningly.- I heard from Clave that Jonathan Morgenstern returned…


	5. A part of a plan

Alec POV

Everything was blurry. His head was dizzy. Where was he? What happened? Where is…

-MAGNUS?!- he shouted in darkness. Where was his warlock. That downworlders said that they have him. He need to save his lover. Even if that's the last thing he'll do. He tried to move, but found out that he's chained to a wall. Was he in the Silent City? No? He couldn't be. Then where was he? And most importantly where is Magnus.

-Oh, so you woke up. Finally. I started to worry that we knocked you down a bit harder than we should- said some female voice. Alec recognized it. It was the same girl, who asked him if he is Alec Lightwood.

-Where the hell am I?

-Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you. He forbid us to hurt you in any way. – she said, giving him water. He drank it gladly.- I'm Chloe by the way. I'm a werewolf, but you probably know that. Anyway, are you ok? Nothing hurt or broken? I told them to watch out on you, but they are not sensitive in any way.

-Who are they?- he said in more confident voice. He tried to remember things from last night, but it was only dark.

-My friends. Werewolves. No sensitive in all

-Why am I here?

-You are our leverage. I mean his leverage. Yes, his leverage.- she said getting up.

-His? Who are you talking about?

-Oh you Shadowhunters, always ask too many questions.- he heard a footsteps outside the room. And then he saw him in a pure light.

-Hello Alexander

-Jonathan…

Magnus POV:

-When did you want to tell me that Jonathon is back?!- Magnus shouted, coming through the Gard's doors. He was so pissed off entirely Clave. How could they not tell him that. Everyone was looking at him and the Shadowhunters behind him. He came here with Clary and Jem. Tessa stayed in Brooklyn with Jace and Isabelle. In case Alec was back. Magnus glared every member of the Clave, especially Maryse and Robert Lightwoods. –Well?

-What are you doing here Magnus Bane?- asked Consul Penhallow.- How did you get here?

-Not important. So?- he came closer to the Lightwoods.- How long do you know about Jonathans' return?

-It is none of your business Bane- said Consul.- You are not welcome in Alicante. It's Shadowhunters city. You can only come, when we ask you to.

-Well I'm here cause MINE Shadowhunter's gone missing. And you're not doing anything with that, obviously.

-We know that Alexander is missing, but Jonathon is bigger problem for us.- Jia Penhallow was stubborn. Magnus wanted nothing more but make her miserable.

-Not for me! And I bet not for Lightwoods, or I am mistaken?- he looked straight into Maryse's eyes. She tried to avoid his gaze. Clary stood next to him along with Jem. They stare on the shadowhunters. How could they sat so calmly when Alec was missing and Jonathon could have him?- For me most important matter is to find Alec's. ASAP! Got it! And if you ever want my help again better start looking for him. Otherwise, You can kiss my ass, I won't help you with anything.

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. But Clary and Jem understood him perfectly. If Jace or Tessa gone missing, they'll move the earth and the heaven to find them. And so was Magnus doing it. He was doing everything he could to bring his love to home.

-And how do we do that? If you the High Warlock of Brooklyn cannot find him, then how we manage to do it?- said for the first time Robert Lightwood. Everyone looked at him. Magnus knew he was right. How the Clave could find Alec, when Magnus couldn't. And he was a warlock after all. He searched people before. But this was different. Something was blocking him. But what could be that? Some demonic power? But he was a part demon, so that couldn't be so difficult. Oh where was Alec. Robert was looking at Magnus very confident. He showed none emotion. Not an anger, not a pain, not a helpless. Didn't he feel anything? His son was missing. He was the new Inquisitor. He had to do what was good for the Clave. But Alec was a member of the Clave, so he should look for him.- I can assure you, when we find Jonathon, we start looking for Alexander. Besides Bane, you're member of the Council. It should be your concern to find Jonathan too.

-I do not care about that little shit!- he was mad. He fought with himself just to not turn all of them into rats.- I'm not going to look for him. I'm searching for Alec. And if you ever cared for your own son, you'll help me Inquisitor Lightwood!- he said and turn to go out. He needed to be alone for a bit. He heard behind closed doors, that James and Clary tried to convince the Clave to help.

Clary POV

-Please forgive him. He's not himself.- said mildly James.- we apologize for interrupting your appointment, but we want to find young Alexander. So is there any news?- Clary looked at him enchanted. All women in Gard were looking at him with passion. Who could blame them. James was handsome. His voice was like honey for ears. Like music. No wonder Tessa loved him.

-James, Clarissa how did you get here? We didn't expect you here- said Consul Penhallow. She was high women, but attire of the Consul didn't suit her well.

-We send a fire message to Helen that we're coming- said a bit cheerfully Clary. She looked in Helens' eyes and smile.

-Helen? Is that true?

-Oh yes Consul Penhallow. They send that message like hour ago, but I did not expect them so soon here.- said Blackthorne. The Penhallow's ring shined on her left hand. So her relationship with Jia's daughter was serious. They exchanged the families rings. It's a big step. Maybe she and Jace do it one day too. Clary liked that idea. Tessa gave to Jace the Herondale's family ring. The one that Will left her. And Clary had theMorgenstern's ring and the Fairchaild's too.

-It's not important. Clarissa did you have contact with your brother?

-Are you kidding me?- Jem glared her with you-cannot-speak-like-that-to-clave gaze.- I apologize. I did not have any contact with Jonathon since three months. I thought he's gone forever and then we found out that he is back. And…-she looked on the doors hoping that Magnus won't hear her- I think he might took Alec.

-But why?- asked with tears Maryse. For the first time since Max's funeral she saw her crying.- What did Alec do? He's just a little boy.

-He's not a little boy Maryse!- said loudly Robert.- he's an adult men. A Shadowhunter! That's the reason. Probably Jonathon wants to use him to come into Alicante. So he can kill all of us.

-Don't think so- said Jem.- I think it's bigger than killing shadowhunters. There's a particular reason that he took Alec and not Jace or his sister Clary. If it was just for some Shadowhunter he could took any. But it's bigger. And somehow Alec plays majority part of his plan. I just don't know what is it…


	6. You know it's true

Chapter 6.

Alec POV

Alec watched him in silence. What he wanted from him? He was nothing. He couldn't help him in a whatever sick plan he got. Alec wanted nothing more than go home. Not to the Institute but to Brooklyn. To make sure Magnus was ok. Cause his warlock weren't here. They lied to Alec. How he could be so stupid to catch up for this trick. Of course some minor downworlders couldn't catch the greatest warlock.

-So, do you feel all right? They didn't hurt you, did they? Or should I kill them?- said Jonathon in his demonic voice. He sat next to Alec and look at him in curious.

-What am I doing here? What do you want from me?

-From you? Nothing…yet.- said the other shadowhunter.- You're just my leverage.

-You're leverage? You realize that my family is probably looking for me now, right? And they'll find you and this time you'll be gone forever

-Oh stupid little shadowhunter. Your family can come here and they'll find nothing.- answered coolly Jonathan. Alec looked at him dumbfounded.- I put a spell at this place. Probably wonder how I did that, right? I have one good thing from my weak father. I can do some dark magic. But not too much. And that's way I need you.

-Just because I dated a warlock, that doesn't mean that I can do magic. I guess you failed on that.

-Oh… you are so naïve Alec. You really don't know why am I keeping you here?- he looked at him frowned. Come on Alec think. Why Jonathan wants you? Maybe for Jace? Or Clary? Or…

-Magnus…-he whispered.

-Congratulations, you are correct!- he clapped his hands like Alec won some competition.- I want your warlock's help.

-Sorry to breaking the news to you, but his not my warlock anymore. We broke up.

-Oh such a shame.- he was sarcastic. Alec pray in silence that Magnus wasn't so stupid and didn't come here. He moved on, right? He didn't care for a shadowhunter anymore. Alec wanted to be different, but he wished that Magnus didn't agree to help, just to save Alec. – But he still cares for you. – Alec shook his head. No he didn't, Magnus broke up with Alec, so he didn't care for him anymore. Right?- Don't believe me? Ok, wait here.- he went out from Alec's room. He came back five minutes later with some kind of mirror. He sat next to Alec and showed him a mirror.- Show me Magnus Bane

And Alec saw his warlock. Sitting and crying on steps of the Gard. He was in pain. And Alec wanted nothing more than scream from his suffer. He felt tears on his cheeks. He was crying. Crying for himself, crying for his beloved, crying from helpless and stupidity of his. So Jonathan would use Alec to get help from Magnus. But what he wanted to do, that he needed help from Magnus? Summoned some demons? But for what? Oh God Alec you are stupid! –he said to himself. Not some demons, but great demons. Maybe Lilith or Azazel again? Oh they are screwed.

-See? He will do anything for me- said Jonathon.- He loves you. And my dear friend love make us fools.

-You want Lilith back? Is that why you need Magnus?-asked Alec.

-Lilith? No. I want Magnus to summoned the Light Bringer, The Morning Star…

-Lucifer…- he interrupted Jonathon. Of course. Why not summoned The greatest demon.

-So you do know history. Did he tell you? Or you know that from the vampire ex-girlfriend?- he grinned at him. God he was so cocky. No wonder his family hated him.- Oh, you found that on your own, right? You are clever boy.

-You are crazy if you think that Magnus will summoned the Lucifer, He can't do that. Guess you do not know history. No one can summon the Lucifer. That's impossible.- blurted Alec. Jonathon looked at him smiling like child, now he looked like angel. Not a demon than he is.

-My, my Alexander. You are shadowhunter. You should know, that you need blood of Lucifer to summon him. And this is when your warlock comes in.- Alec looked at him frightened and questioned. Why did he mean?- Oh so you don't know?

-Know what?

-I'm going to use Lucifer's own blood to summon him. And where do I find better if not from his own flesh and blood on earth? Huh? You know it's true. –Alec was shocked. He knew it's true. Of course. Now he realized that. Now he knew what Azazel meant when he said that he don't want to piss off someone because he didn't want to help Magnus. He knew why his magic light was shine in colors, when Magnus was holding it. That was why. Cause Lucifer, the Light Bringer was father of his beloved warlock. So Camille lied to him, when he asked about it.

-He won't do that- Alec said so quietly that he wondered himself if he said that for real.

-Of course, he would. If not, I'll kill you. And you and I know that he won't let that happen. Believe me. He would rise all hell just to save you.

-How do you know that? Maybe he doesn't love me anymore

-Oh please. Come up with better lies. I saw him in Alicante. He killed almost every demon who just looked askew on you. Every demon who sneak up to you. Every demon who tried to lay a finger on you. So you think he won't do what I want to save you from my tortures?- there was so much confidence in his voice.- You know I told my sister once that if I cannot move Heaven I will rise a Hell. And since I already have the heaven's part, now it's time for the hell's part of my plan.

-What plan?

-You'll find out in a proper time Alec. Now rest. Cause soon I'm going to get your warlock.-he left Alec alone in a dark. It's good that shadowhunter has a rune for night-sight. His eyes adjusted quickly. He found himself thinking again about Magnus. All he had in his mind was picture of crying warlock in front of the Gard. He knew that Jonathon was right, Magnus will come for him and do everything other boy wants from him. Just to save Alec. Alec couldn't deny. If situation was different. And it was Magnus who would be held as prisoner, Alec would do everything he could to save him. Even if he would have to bring Lucifer from the Hell or Raziel from the Heaven. He would do that without hesitation.

-So you think it's time? The Clave started looking for you. And so the Lightwoods, and the Daylighter and the Garroway's pack- said some boy outside the door.- Jonathon are you ready?

-I believe I am. Tomorrow we summon the Lucifer…


	7. He has him

Magnus POV:

Magnus was sitting and crying in steps of the Gard. He was so helpless. Tried everything and failed on. He was not a worthy warlock. His mind went to the last happy memory of Alec and himself:

_-I'm sorry Magnus.- said blue-eyed boy standing in the doors of bedroom.-I'm really sorry_

_-Alec…I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand why you jumped on me. You know I'm old. So obviously I have some souvenirs from my past. It's a part of me._

_-I know, and I'm sorry. But all this situation with Jace and Clary's missing takes over me. It's so frustrating that I can't help with finding my brother and my friend. It sucks.- warlock came up to the shadowhunter and took him in embrace. Alec relaxed in so familiar arms. He put his head on warlock's shoulder. Magnus starts stroke his hair. _

_-I know. I'm trying to do everything I can to find Jace and Clary. They are my friends too, even if they irritate me sometimes.- joked Magnus._

_-And I'm very grateful to you for that. _

_-Ok, enough with apologizing in a words. How about a kiss to make it better?- Alec smiled a little and kissed his boyfriend full on lips. Kiss was full of love, desire, passion, lust. Soon they were on bed. Magnus was underneath Alec, and younger boy get his hands under warlock's shirt. He takes off Magnus shirt and track his hands on the other chest. Magnus get his hand in Alec's hair and pulled his mouth to his. After a long kiss warlock pulled of for air, but Alec moved his lips to the other male neck and bites it slightly. He so knows how to turn on his boyfriend. Magnus moaned in the back of his throat. Than moves his hands to Alec's lower back to draw him closer. Get his hands under shadowhunter's shirt and remove it. Going up and down with his hand over his back. Feels that the younger boy shivers in his touches. Alec move his hand to Magnus's belt and started unbuckle it. And then it happened…_

_-Guys mom called and…-Izzy's eyes were wide open when she bursts through the doors. The Shadowhunter on top froze. Magnus looked on Isabelle from above his boyfriend arms. He glared her. Her cheeks were red. Warlock looked on his boyfriend. His face was so red from the embarrassment. He quickly rolled from warlock and hide himself under the covers. Magnus tried to touch his arm, but he jerked away._

_-Never heard of knocking Isabelle?- he said in vicious tone. _

_-I…I'm sorry. Didn't know that you…_

_-And what did you think I am doing in my bedroom with my boyfriend behind closed doors? Playing scrabble?- he buckled his belt. He knew it's over his canoodling time with Alec. At least till they'll be alone again. _

_-No… I…Sorry, ok. I'll remember for the next time. To knock for at least five minutes before I enter your room.- she looked on her, hided under the covers, brother.- I'm sorry Alec._

_-It's fine.- he said looking up from thecovers. Blush were still on his cheeks, but not so red as before. –We should lock the bedroom… What were you saying? About mom?_

_-Oh yes, she called and said that we should come home, she has some news. Anyway…I leave you two to collect yourselves. I'll be in the kitchen.- she walked of their bedroom._

_-Oh I hate her!- said warlock burrowing his face in a pillow._

_-She's my sister Magnus_

_-But I hate her right now. We were starting to have fun! And now it's over.- he pouted on his boyfriend. Alec stood up and put his shirt back on. Then he leaned and captured warlock's lips. It was brief kiss, but Magnus liked that._

_-I promise you, when everything ends, we'll be back to our having fun or whatever you like to call it._

_-Canoodle, darling. Canoodle… _

Magnus smiled a bit on that memory. That was the last happy one, cause a few days later was a break-up thing. Stupidest move in the warlock's existence. He kicked some rocks on path.

-Are you ok?-asked some female voice. Magnus turn over to approach Maryse Lightwood. She was like 38-years old woman. Wearing black long dress, no jewelry, long black hair made in ponytail. Her blue eyes were beautiful, but not as Alec's, and full of pain. Last time he saw soreness in her eyes was the day of little Max funeral. She was vulnerable there. Magnus knew that look. She lost one son, she couldn't lose another.

-I guess…And you? Are YOU ok?

-I've been better.-said woman.- Magnus, I am really sorry that we did not tell you about Jonathon, but you and Alec… were broken up. And Lucian said that you are out of business for a bit. So we thought that you won't help us.

-You were right. I'm sorry to say that but I do not care about Morgenstern. All I want is Alec to be back.

-And you think I don't want that?!- she cried.- He is my son. My little boy! I can't lose him. Not after…- she broke in tears. Magnus watched her carefully and touch her shoulder. She tensed a little but let warlock take her in hug. Tears were running down on her cheeks.

-Maryse look at me.- said warlock softly.- I promise you that I will do everything I can to save Alec, to bring him home. Even if it'll be last thing I do.

-I believe you Magnus. I know you'll do it.- she pulled away from him. She put her hand on his arm.- You know I never understood why my son loves you, but now I do. You are a good man Magnus Bane. Perfect fit for my boy.

-Thank you, but…

-I know you had some fight, Isabelle told me. But I hope you'll work things out when Alec returns. I really hope for it. –she smiled at him.- I should get back inside. You are more than welcome to stay with us, along with Mr. Carstairs and Clarissa. And tomorrow we all get back to New York. To find my son.- Magnus nodded as she went inside the Gard.

He thought a little about what Maryse said. He didn't want to stay in Idris. He needed get back to Brooklyn in case Alec's back. He just needed to take some things from Ragnor's place. Some books and mixtures that old friend had. He didn't take them last time. And maybe there'll be some different spells. Maybe there'll be something that will help him find his lover. He thought that Clary and Jem will stay in the Gard for a bit, and if they don't they'll go with Lightwoods. So he could go alone. The walk to the Fell's home wasn't long, but Magnus had time to think. Is it possible that Jonathon's return and Alec's missing were combined. Did he really take Alec? But for what? What did he want from him? And then it hit him. Of course he doesn't want anything from Alec. He wants something from Magnus. So they took him. Now warlock understood meaning of leverage, as that boy-demon said. Oh they are so dead. But Magnus knew, that he'll do whatever the crazy boy wanted from him, just to save the young Lightwood. But what he wanted from him? Before he reached the Fell's door, he felt something hot in his hand. He opened his fist to find a note.

_"Blackwell's Island. One hour, or I'll kill Alexander. Jonathon Morgenstern"_


	8. I found you

Magnus POV:

Magnus read this message a few times before it hit him. He created a portal in rush. A half hour later he was standing in Blackwell's Island. He thought that Jonathon were probably using the same building as Valentine before. Like father, like son. He was looking around.

-Magnus Bane?-he heard some girly voice- You're Magnus Bane, right?

Warlock turned and found a blond girl in red dress standing in front of him. She wasn't high, maybe a few inches smaller than Alec. Her golden eyes were shining bright. Magnus watched her in pity. So Jonathon was using some werewolves for help. So low. But was it really important to warlock? No! All he want is Alec to be back.

-Yes.-he answered

-Good. Jonathon send me to get you. I'm Chloe.-she looked at him in curios- Ok…follow me.

They went into that building. There was dark. Magnus tried to sense Alec, but something was blocking him. Demonic power? Maybe. But if it is, than he had to use some powerful demon. But which one? Lilith? No, she's gone. Then who?

-Magnus Bane, how wonderful that you finally joined us.- Jonathon was grinned at warlock. Magnus rushed to him and grab him for collar of his shirt.

-WHERE IS ALEC? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?-he cried. Magnus felt that someone was pulling him away from the blond Shadowhunter. He tried to shake them away, but they were stronger, and he was exhausted.

-No need to worry. Your Shadowhunter is perfectly safe. Now. I believe you won't attack me again. Or should I let my friends to take care of you?- he looked in his eyes. Magnus tried to calm down himself. He knew that anger won't help him right now. But he was boiling inside. He want torture the Shadowhunter in rare ways. He couldn't help but wonder what horrible things Jonathon was doing to Alec. Was he ok? Where was he? What did he do to him? That was all warlock was thinking in that moment. He felt that someone's arms released him.

-Where is Alec?- he said in a lighter voice.

-See? No need to be angry. Follow me, I'll show you that I have a good heart. I'll take you to Alexander…

Alec POV:

Alec was lying on floor, covered in dirt. His head was pulsing like crazy. His eyes were banded. He felt some blood on his lips. Did they beat him up? Why didn't he feel anything? Did they give him something? Some drugs? He tried to move but he was powerless. He heard some footsteps and voices but he couldn't understand what they were saying. All he knew, or he thought he knew, was that someone came in his room. And then he knew. He smelled the familiar scent of sandalwood and vanilla. Magnus. He came for him. He tried to focus on that, but it was too painful. Soon he felt the familiar arms around him.

-Oh, Alec.-said warlock, and he took the shadowhunter in embrace. Alec felt stroke on his hair and water on his cheeks. He didn't know which one of them was crying. He felt that Magnus removed a band from his eyes. He still had closed eyes. He didn't want to open them, cause he thought he's dreaming. Maybe he was. Maybe feeling Magnus's presence was some trick of mind, or consequences of that drugs, that they gave him. He felt warlock's hand on his cheek.-Alec, open your eyes.

-No!- he said in a harsh voice.- I can't

-Why? What he did to you?

-I don't want to wake up from this dream.- said shadowhunter. Soon he felt a familiar lips on his own. He couldn't help and lean in that kiss. God, it was full of every emotion he could think in that moment. Love, lust, anger, sadness, remorse, apologizing, scare. Alec and Magnus pulled away, when they heard someone was clearing throat.

-See? I didn't lie to you. He's perfectly safe- said Morgenstern standing in the door's frame- I didn't do anything to him-Magnus glared him-Ok. I gave him some drugs and beat him up a bit. But nothing serious. Trust me.

-I'll be the one to say what is true or not.- said warlock and turn back to Alec.-Are you ok, darling?- Alec nodded and smiled a bit. He missed being called darling.- Why is he chained? Release him.

-Can't do it. I need him still.-said Jonathon.- Anyway. I'll give you some time. And then we'll talk about business Bane. Cause You have something what I want. –he walked out. Magnus and Alec stayed alone. Warlock tried to unchain the Shadowhunter, but failed on it.

-Don't. You're going to hurt yourself.- said Alec. He was right. Magnus had on his hands burns.- It has some runes on, but I don't know them.

-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry- Alec saw tears on Magnus's cheeks. He wanted nothing more but take warlock in embrace and comfort him. But he couldn't.- It's my fault.

-No, it's not.- he felt that Magnus laid his head on shadowhunter shoulder. One arm on Alec's back and other on his waist.- I'm the one that they caught. So it's my fault. I should be the one apologizing. And I'm sorry. Terribly sorry. Not just because of this, but about earlier too. You know all that with Camille. I went to her for…

-I know. And I'm sorry about that too. It's just… I never loved someone so badly. And I was scared that you're going to leave me when you find out. And I was scared to tell you. Cause you are Shadowhunter, the descend of Angel, and I…

-I know Magnus… I know that Lucifer is your father.- Magnus eyes were wide open. He looked in Alec to find some disgust in his eyes, but there was none. Cause Alec didn't care about that.- I love you Magnus. And me knowing that won't change the way I feel about you. But I know you may not have the same feelings to me anymore.

-God! Are you stupid? I never stopped loving you… You know, I wanted go back there, when we broke up. So badly. But I thought that it'll be better when we won't be together, cause I didn't want to tell my secrets. –he smiled a bit. – I guess I was the one stupid.

-You think so.-Alec was still looking at his warlock a bit unsure. What were they now?- Um Magnus…

-Yes darling?

-Where are we standing now? Are we…

-I thought that you're the one wiser in this relationship. I'm still in love with you. And I promise you, when we survive this, we're going to rebuild our relationship. Of course, if you still want me?-Alec was looking at him and grin. He lean closer to warlock. Magnus understood perfectly what Alec was doing. Soon they were kissing again. When they pulled away, Alec looked at warlock with love.-I guess it's a yes? You still want me?- Shadowhunter nodded and blushed a little.- Good. Cause I can't imagine life without you. Last three months were torture for me. Every day I was listening over and over again your voice messages. I was looking at our photos non-stop. I even slept on your side of the bed, just because it smelled like you. I missed you like crazy. And when that stupid boy came to me and said that they took you, I swear on Raziel, that my heart stopped beat for few seconds. I thought that I lost you forever. And when I went to the Institute to make sure… and you weren't there…I…couldn't stand it. I was freaking out. All of us were looking for you. And then I got a note from Morgenstern, that he has you. And I knew it, that he took you, cause he wants something from me…

-Magnus, he wants you to…


	9. A part of the Ritual

Before You read: Whoever You are "Guest": Thank you for your reviews. It means a lot to me, that you enjoying this story. Enjoy new chapter

Chapter 9.

Magnus POV:

-Shh…it's not important-said Magnus. He pulled the younger boy closer.-I don't care what he wants from me as long as you alright.

-It's important. Cause he wants you to summon the Lucifer…-Alec was looking straight into Magnus's eyes. Warlock caressed his cheek.-You can't…

-My, my, my.-interrupted them Jonathon coming through the doors.-Alexander, I believe you can't keep your mouth shout, can you? It's not nice to tell our friend all in one time, right?-he looked at the shadowhunter and the warlock in embrace.-Well, I gave you two sometime. Now it's time for business. Shall we Magnus?

-I'm not leaving Alec here!

-Oh fine. Then we can take him too.- he came closer to Alec. Magnus got his protective mode immediately. He prepared himself to cast some spell on the other Shadowhunter, but saw that he was unchaining his lover. Soon Alec's arms were free. Magnus, as it on cue, started to examine his arms. He was ok. He got up and help his lover stand on his own feet. Alec was a bit unstable, so Magnus held him strong. Both of them followed blond Shadowhunter to the other room. Now they were standing in a really big room. There was none furniture. There was so many candles but not on fire. He saw a blond werewolf-girl bringing some chair. Then she came to Magnus and Alec.

-It's ok. I'll take Alec to the chair.-Magnus looked at her with hurt-my-boyfriend-in-any-way-and-i-kill-you look. She smiled at him and took shadowhunter from his grip. She lead him to chair and gave him some water to drink.

-See? Nothing bad happens to Alec here. We can take care of him. And now let's talk.-Magnus nodded and look last time at his lover, before he turned to Morgenstern.

-Ok, what do you want from me?

-Straight to the point. I like it.-he grinned at him.-Ok. I want you to summon the Lucifer, but you know that already. That's one part of the plan…

-One part? So there's more? Do you realize that my magic isn't endless? I can't do everything.

-Oh, first part of my plan is simple. But first…I want you to meet someone. Follow me- he said to Magnus.

Warlock fought with himself as it to go or not, but thought it'll be better if he is. Cause the blond one was crazy. He walked behind him to an other room. It was dark. Thanks to his cat-eyes he could see some posture inside. It was little, like some kid. Magnus was wondering what could possibly going on.

-So this is Jenny. She's werewolf.-said Jonathon as he switched a light on. Magnus saw little blond girl with green eyes. She looked familiar. Could Magnus know her? No, she's too young for attending one of his parties. Then where he saw her? Of course she looked familiar. She looked like a little version of the other blond werewolf-girl, who stayed with Alec. –Ok, let's move further.-They went to the next room. When the light was switched on, warlock saw a young boy with brown hair, red eyes and fangs out when they stepped in. A vampire? For real. What's next? A faerie?-he thought. But why he needed them? –You probably wonder why I'm keeping this creatures here, right? And this my friend is a first part of my fabulous plan.

-In your mouth word fabulous means something really bad. And we are not friends-said warlock. He wondered how's Alec. He wanted to go back to him. But he had a feeling that this isn't end of the "tour".- Ok Jonathon. I'm tired of it. Tell me what do you want from me? So I can go back to home with my boyfriend.

-Patience is a virtue. No one told you that?-ha smiled vicious at him. Magnus rolled his eyes.- Ok. But there is one more…creature…I want you to meet. Come on.- And so he went after the shadowhunter back to room where was Alec. Magnus looked at his boyfriend who was now chained to chair. He immediately run to him.

-Alec! Alec darling are you alright?- Alec breathed heavy.-Why he is chained again? I went with you!-cried warlock.

-I don't fully trust you. And as long as I have him, you'll do what I want.- he stepped closer to the dark curtain in the other side of room.-And now Magnus' Bane meet the most important part of my plan A.- he took off a curtain and then warlock saw him. He was shocked. In front of him was chained an angel. Not some angel. Magnus saw him before in books. It was Gabriel. But something was wrong. And then it hit him. Gabriel didn't had his wings. They were caught off. Magnus covered his mouth. Gabriel was bleeding with a gold fluid. It was terrifying.

-What the hell did you do to him? Oh my god…you're insane…-Magnus stared at Gabriel. He couldn't stop as if the angel was calling for him.

-There's no need to bad-naming me. I only did what I had to. I'm surprised that the Clave didn't tell you…

-So the Clave knows about it? But how…

-Let's say…that I dropped to Institute…a little gift from our friend Gabriel.- he grinned at warlock. His eyes were wide open.-So do you know what I want from you now? Or should I elaborate this?- Magnus stared at him frightened. What he was supposed to do with all that creatures. Another ritual, like Valentine wanted, so Jonathon could possess demons? But why did he want Angel. He didn't need him to summon demons. Then why? He looked at blond Shadowhunter, who was now holding some black, old book. He handed it to Magnus

-What is it?

-It's the Book of Black. Never heard? Probably not, cause it was gone for a long time. But I searched for it very accurately. And I found it. Anyway. It's the opposite of the Book of White, the one you have. It contains the dark magic, a lot of it. And that's what we want.-said Jonathon opening the book on the first page. Magnus looked at it curious. He never saw so strong spells contained the dark magic. Part of him was exciting about it, cause this was new, and part of him was terrifying cause it was a bad magic. It was written in Latin and Ancient-Greek. But Magnus understood that languages. Magnus flicked through book quickly not focusing on the spells.

-And what should I do with it?

-My friend…Page fourteen.- Magnus opened at it and started read. It was a spell for power. But not a magical power, but to absorb the power from an unnatural creatures. Of course. That's why he's holding werewolf and vampire. The fast from werewolf, the immortality from vampire, the strength from shadowhunter and an magic from faerie and warlock. All that with an angel's blood will make him insurmountable. Magnus swallowed hard. So Jonathon wants to be unstoppable. But he hasn't got a faerie yet, so maybe they had some time. Maybe the others will find them. If Magnus could contact with Tessa or Jace. But how? For now his magic didn't work here. So it must be some protection from an other warlock or some demonic thing. Then how could he do it. And then it hit him.

-Ok, I'll do it…But you have to release Alec first. I won't do anything till he's not home safe!- demanded Magnus. Jonathon looked at warlock and smiled wide. He shook his head and look on Lightwood.

-I can't…He is a part of ritual…


	10. The Ritual

Magnus' was furious. He had anger in his eyes. The blonde shadowhunter was asking for a death. He closed his fist and run to him. He grabbed him for collar of his shirt and tried to punch him. If magic couldn't work, so there's always a traditional way. But after all Jonathon was a Shadowhunter, and was a lot faster than Magnus. So soon Magnus was lying in a dirty floor with a seraph blade on his throat. He swallowed hard.

-Do you think I'm a fool? I'm a Shadowhunter for god's sake. You can just simply defeat me!-said Morgenstern.- I'm always going to be better than you. So stop with all this, cause your magic is not working yet. And you can't fight. I could thought that Alec teach you something, but I guess you were busy with an other things.-he took the blade from warlocks' throat and put it on his belt. Then he reached to help Magnus get off the floor.

-Exactly, you are a Shadowhunter, then why do you need Alec? Let him go. Please!

-You see, as much as I want that, I can't. To that ritual you need a pure shadowhunters' blood. And mine is…defected. I promise you it'll be drop or two. I won't hurt him badly.

-No! Find another one, or the deal is off!.- shouted Warlock. Jonathon started to look furious.

-You won't do it?-Magnus shook his head in agreement.-Fine! Remember you caused this.

-What are you…-He saw that Jonathon stabbed Lightwood in heart.-NO!-Magnus cried. Alecs' eyes were wide open now. He screamed in pain.-NO! Please! Please! Please stop it. I'll do it! I'll do it.!Don't hurt him! Please! I'm begging you stop it! Please!

-You'll do it then?

-YES! I'll do it.- he run over to his Shadowhunter, as Jonathon pulled the dagger out of his chest. Magnus put his hand over Alecs' wound.- Take down the protection, so I can heal him! NOW!- he turned to Jonathon, but he wasn't in room.-Oh god Alec, hold on. Don't…don't you dare die on me Alec Lightwood. Oh god, what to do, what to do?

-Stop using…god's name-whispered Alec.

-It's not time for a lectures Alec, it's time to save your life, and I don't know…

-I took the protection down, you can heal him-said Jonathon coming back to the room. Magnus immediately whispered a spell and blue sparkles were coming from his fingers. Soon Alecs' wound was gone. Magnus breathed in relief. He was scared that he might lose the Shadowhunter over his stubborn. –So, are you going to do it now, or should I do something to Alec again?- Magnus looked at the blonde one again. He saw that he was holding some cup. A Mortal Cup? But wasn't it destroyed? –Ok. Since you can use your powers again, I need a bit more blood from Alexander. I'll do a tiny cut on his wrist…

-I'll do it…Just give me the damn dagger.-said sadly Magnus. Jonathon held him a knife and a Cup. Magnus looked apologizing in his lover eyes.- I'm sorry sweetheart, but…

-It's okay. Do it. I trust you.-said slowly Alec. Magnus kissed him lightly. After they pulled away he saw that Morgenstern unchained one of Alecs' hand. So Magnus took it carefully and gently touch it

.-I promise it won't hurt darling.-and he did it. He cut his wrist slightly. Soon the red fluid was dripping to the cup. After Alecs' blood covered one fifth part of the cup he held it to Jonathon and quickly healed Alec. He cupped his face and put a gently kiss on his lips.-Do you feel alright?-he asked his lover. Alec nodded and closed his eyes. He looked exhausted.

-Ok. We have a one part. Time for the next one. Bring her!-he shouted to someone. Soon the boy-demon, who came to Magnus, stepped in with a werewolf-girl. She was so frightened. Now Magnus could take a good look on her. She was like 12-years maybe. Blond long hair made in a ponytail. Green dress a bit ripped and dirty. She was afraid. She didn't know what the Shadowhunter wanted from her. Then her sister stepped in. She had pain in her eyes. Magnus realized that she was helping Morgenstern to save her sister. Just as Magnus was helping him to save Alec. He heard that Chloe whispered name of her sister. Magnus looked at her with understatement. She looked back at him with promise-me-you-won't-hurt-her-badly look. He nodded and came closer to the little girl.

-Hello Jenny, I'm Magnus.-she smiled a little at him.- I need your help ok?

-What are you? Are you a Faerie?-she asked in sweet voice

-No darling, I'm a warlock.

-I want to go home. Can you take me home?-she had tears in her eyes. Magnus felt bad for her.

-I promise that you will go home soon, ok? And so your sister will.

-Cut this crap warlock! And do your job, or I hurt Alec-said Jonathon

-She's just a little girl! She's scared.-he glared at the shadowhunter.

He grabbed her wrist and put out the dagger. Jenny started to struggle as Magnus got the dagger closer. He called for Chloe and Jonathon to held her still. He caught her wrist and collected blood to the cup. As he was done, he healed her and let Chloe took her in embrace. He heard, that older werewolf was calming down girl. Alec was watching this with sadness in his eyes, and Magnus saw that. Next one was a vampire-boy. Magnus saw, that his eyes were dark red, so he didn't eat in days. He pulled his fangs out on warlock. Jonathon came with a silver chain and put it on the vampire. Boy struggled for little, but the silver chain was burning him. So after minute he was sitting still. Magnus quickly cut his wrist and let his blood dripping to the cup. He needed to cut him three times. Fast healing, good thing for them-thought warlock. After that Jonathon took the vampire to an other room. Magnus looked at Alec who was sleeping on that chair. He looked so vulnerable. _I'll do everything to protect you darling. I love you_- he said to himself. He wished that the shadowhunter could hear him.

-You do realize that you need a faerie to end ritual, don't you?-he said as Jonathon was coming back.- I don't see any. Guess you can't finish it.

-You are wrong my friend.-he heard familiar voice. He turned back and saw Meliron, standing in the doorway. He was waving at warlock. Magnus was shocked. He thought that Meliron was too smart to being caught. Maybe he was wrong.

-Meliron, my dear friend. I'm glad you could join us.-said the blond shadowhunter.

-You knew…all along. You knew…-started Magnus. He was angry again. Stupid faeries. But he asked him… _No, you asked the Queen about Alec, not him. Stupid warlock!_

-Of course I did.-said the knight.-Why wouldn't I? Jonathon is my friend. I'm helping him.

-Do you even have a tiny idea what he wants?-asked warlock.

-Yes. And more, I think, when he'll be strong he amend new order in world. So the shadowhunters won't be rule anymore. Admit it, you want that too. Wouldn't be easier for you if Alexander didn't have to fight against demons anymore. He would be in home with you all the time. Wouldn't you like that? You wouldn't have to worry if he's coming back home, or is he badly injured, or is some of his limbs missing or is he dying somewhere, when you sitting in home. It's a good perspective for you, isn't it?-said Meliron looking straight in warlocks' eyes. Of course he was right. Magnus would like better if Alec wasn't fight for his life everyday with demons, but that's what he is. Magnus shook his head.

-But Jonathon is a shadowhunter too. Forgot about that Meliron?

-No, but he has a demons' blood, so he's not entirely a shadowhunter, and when he would be control all creatures, everything will be good. So…shall we? Cause I need to be back in Idris, some kind of gathering. –he said and held his hand to Magnus. Warlock looked at him for last time before he cut his wrist. When he was finished, Meliron quickly disappear. Magnus stared at the cup almost-full of blood. He needed to add his. He cut his wrist slightly yanked. He didn't like being hurt. He saw that Alec opened his eyes and was looking directly at him. He saw sadness in his eyes. After he finished he healed himself and held the cup to Jonathon. But the shadowhunter shook his head and direct him in way to the Angel. Magnus got up from the floor and make his way slowly towards Gabriel. He was still shining although he didn't had his wings.

-_Magnus Bane, son of The Light Bringer.-_said Gabriel in Magnus head.

-_How did you…Oh right you Angels know everything_-he answered. It's a good thing that he could talk to Gabriel like he's talking to demons, without mouth.

-_You are descend of an Angel either. Your father was one of us once_.

-_Yes, and then he turned into a dark side…You know that…_

_-I know what you have to do. You do cherish that shadowhunter, don't you?_

_-With all my heart. _

_-Take it from what left of my wings.-_Magnus came behind Gabriel. He put a dagger in place where the wings used to be. He swallowed hard and touch that place. Soon the gold liquor was dripping to the cup. Magnus needed only a few drops. After he finished he wanted to heal the angel, but he couldn't do it. His magic was coming from a demon and Gabriel was an Angel. That could kill him.

-_I promise you that I'll help you somehow. Don't know how yet, but I'll do it._-said warlock.

-_I need my wings back, so I can go back to The Heaven_. _Otherwise I'll stay here until it's over._

_-I'll find them. I'll help you._

-You done?-asked Jonathon when he came closer to the warlock. Magnus nodded and held the cup to a shadowhunter. The liquor was golden now. Jonathon looked at it curious. Magnus quickly drew a pentagram and set it on fire. Morgenstern walk into it. Soon Magnus whispered a spell form The Black Book.

-" Ανίκητος, αθάνατος

Κάντε αυτό ένας κυνηγός νύχτα.

Αφήστε τη νέα εξουσία

θα είναι ένα δώρο

Ας νικήσει

Ποια είναι η εγκόσμια

Αφήστε τους κυβερνούν τον κόσμο"

Jonathons' body was gloving. Magnus saw how blood of every creature was running through his veins. Soon Jonathon was lying on the floor and the pentagram disappeared.

-And? It worked? How do you feel?-asked warlock

-I feel invincible…

* * *

_Translation of a spell: It's in Greek. _

_Invincible, immortal Make this Shadowhunter. Let the new power will be a gift_

_Let it beat What is human. Let him rule the world_


	11. He's not back?

OK. Before You read: This Chapter happens during Chapters 8, 9, 10. Anyway, it's a break-shot, you may say, which leads to the next chapter (I'll post it soon). So read what happens in Idris and Brooklyn. Enjoy it.

Clary POV:

They went out of the Gard irritated. God all Clave was so stubborn. Clary had a feeling that her brother took Alec. And she was scared for him. Her brother was unpredictable. Why he wanted Alec ?

-You're thinking what I'm thinking?-asked James. Clary looked at him questioningly.- That Jonathon took Alec, cause he wants something from Magnus?

-Yes…-she whispered.-And that scares me. Cause my brother is sick and crazy. But what he could want from Magnus? I mean he could get help from any warlock at this world. Then why Magnus?

-It must be some big thing, cause Magnus isn't just some warlock, his greatest warlock in this world.

-Really? I thought that is just a title, you know the High Warlock…-she looked at him questioningly- Why he is the greatest warlock? Do you know?

-No… but it has something to do with his father. But I don't know who he is.- Maryse Lightwood went out of the Gard finally, without Robert. She looked at Clary and James and she was confused.

-Clarissa where is Magnus?-asked the older woman. Clary and James looked around. Magnus was nowhere to found. What's going on?-We need to get back to New York. We don't get any help here. And he need to create a portal

-I don't know. Haven't seen him since he left the Gard. Maybe he went to the Fell's house. He mentioned last time we were here, that he didn't take everything he wanted.

-I suggested we go and look for him.-said James. And the three of them went. –Maryse where is Robert? He's not coming back with us?-Maryse shook his head in no.

Clary knew that Robert Lightwood was out of the picture for a long time. He didn't know what was going on with his own children. Further walk was in a silence. None of them was saying anything. Cause there was nothing to say. Soon they found themselves in front of Ragnor's home. Last time Clary was here, Ragnor was killed by demons and Magnus invited her in. She got to the doors and tried to open them. But she couldn't. They were closed with some magic. So Magnus wasn't here? If he was, he would left them open. Like before.

-What is it Clary?-asked Maryse.-Is something wrong?

-I can't get in. So Magnus wasn't here.-she said coming back to them.-That spell he put at the doors last time is still active.

-Then where is he?-blurted Jem

-Maybe he went back to Brooklyn?-suggested Maryse. Clary thought about that for a second. Maybe it was true. He probably went back, to look for Alec.-Then how we will be back to home now?

-I guess I draw a portal again.-said Clary…

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were standing in Magnus's loft. Tessa and Isabelle got up from the couch immediately. They looked at the three Shadowhunters and were confused.

-Where is Magnus?-asked Tessa-Why he didn't come back?

-He's not here?-cried Jem.-stupid warlock.!

-James!

-I apologize. But we thought that he came back, cause we couldn't find him in Idris.-Tessa and Isabelle looked confused.- I mean, Clary and I stayed in the Gard for a bit to convince the Clave to help us. And Magnus got mad at them and went out…

-And then I went out and talk a little with him-said Maryse. She stepped out from behind James and sat on the couch.- And then I went back in the Gard for Clary and James. When we all were outside he wasn't here so we went to that Ragnor's home but he wasn't there too. So we thought he came back.

-God damnit!-spoke for the first time Izzy.- where is he? We need to stick together!

-Isabelle calm down. I'm sure Magnus had a good reason to go somewhere.-said calmly Tessa.-But I wonder where he could go. Did something happen in Idris besides what you told us?

-I don't think so-answered Clary.-I mean he was alone for a bit, but…

-What?-said all of them.

-How could I be so stupid! He probably get some note from my brother…Fuck!

-Language Clary-said Jace coming through the doors.-I heard you downstairs. What's going on?

-Now Magnus is missing too. That's what happened-said Isabelle.-Can we find him somehow?-she looked directly at Tessa. Tessa watched all the Shadowhunters in a wonder. After a few seconds she nodded at them and looked into Jem's eyes.

-I could use a simple spell that I learned from Ragnor, but it'll be pointless. If Magnus is where Alec is, than magic won't help. But I can do something else. I can use my gift.

-Tessie are you sure? You didn't do it in a long time.-said worried James.

-Your gift? What do you mean?-asked impatiently Jace. All Shadowhunters were looking at the warlock girl again.

-I'm going to change in Magnus…

* * *

Tessa POV:

She was standing in his bedroom looking for something what could help her. Magnus touched everything here, but nothing seems to be good. And she needed to reach his memories. She needed to focus on Magnus' thoughts about Alec. And then she saw it. A beautiful blue necklace. Just as Will's and Alec's eyes. That's it.

-Hey guys, what's this?-she showed them the necklace.

-Oh I remember that. Alec got that for Magnus in…

-Paris-said both Clary and Jace at the same time. Tessa nodded and closed the bedroom doors again. She took off her tight shirt and change in some Magnus' robe. More comfortable, cause Magnus was higher than her and more thin. She wore the necklace and focused on her friend. It was a bit painful, cause she didn't do it in a long time. Moment later she saw her reflex in a mirror. She looked as her glittery friend. She stepped out of the bedroom and looked at the Shadowhunters. Most of them were shocked, except for James. He saw her changing earlier. Back in London.

-Which one of you saw Magnus' last?-she asked in Magnus's voice

-I believe it'll be me-said Maryse Lightwood. Tessa came closer to her and grab her hand.

She focused on all Magnus' memories about Maryse. She saw her shocked face in Alicante, when Alec kissed Magnus. She saw her cry at some funeral, she saw her smiling when she hugged Magnus and Alec in Alicante. She saw her looking frightened at Magnus when he went in the Gard with Jem and Clary. And eventually she saw them talking in front of the Gard. She saw Magnus hugging her, and promising her that he'll bring Alec home. And then she saw that he's going to Fell's house. And then darkness. _Come on Tessa, focus!_-she said to herself. _Where are we going Magnus?_ Then she felt on her hand some burn. She quickly shake it off and she became herself again. James were by her side. And took her in an embrace.

-Tessie are you alright?-said Jem. She nodded and grin at him.-So…what did you see?

-He was in a way to Ragnor Fell's house, and apparently he got some fire message, but I didn't see what was it. I'm sorry I thought it'll work.

-It's okay. You tried-said Clary smiling at her. Tessa smiled back.-Now we need to find them in a traditional way.-Jace frowned at her-We'll track my brother with mine blood…


	12. Get him home

Magnus POV:

Warlock was looking on the blond shadowhunter. He was glowing. Like an Angel. His marks were darker now. His eyes changed in black. His skin was more pale, almost like vampire's

-You did good work Magnus. Thank you.-said Jonathon. Magnus looked at Alec, he didn't look good. He didn't have any strength in his body. He needs to get him home, now.

-So I helped you…

-You still need to summon the Lucifer.-answered Morgenstern

-Fine! But not now, I'm exhausted. I need to rebuilt my magic.-said warlock coming closer to Alec. He caressed his lover cheek and put a light kiss on it. Alec opened his eyes hardly.-Honey I love you.

-Love…you…too-said Lightwood. He started to bleeding from his nose. He was exhausted. Magnus quickly conjured a tissue and wipe the blood from his lover. Than he whispered a spell to stops Alecs' bleeding.

-Jonathon…I…I'll summon the Lucifer, but first I need to make sure Alec is ok.

-You can see him, his alright.

-That's not what I meant. I want you to get him home. Please.-warlock looked at theblond one with tears.- I swear on the Angel that I'll help you. I'll bring my father here. But I don't want Alec to see this. I want him home safe.

-You want me to take him to the Institute? Are out of your mind?

-Not the Institute, to Brooklyn. Take him home, and I'll do everything you want me to…

* * *

It's a follow thing after the last chapter.

Clary POV:

-Absolutely not! You're not going to cut yourself, so we can find your brother!- said Jace, looking into red-haired eyes.-End of discussion. We'll find them in another way.

-Jace, there's no another way!-she cried- If we'll wait longer we might not find Alec and Magnus at all. You do know that Jonathon is crazy.

-I agree with Clary-said quietly Isabelle. Jace immediately glared her.-Alec is our brother, we need to find him ASAP. How can you…What if he done something to him? What if we…

-I think Alec is safe-said Tessa looking in all shadowhunters.-At least till Magnus will do whatever that Jonathon wants him to. And I know Magnus. He'll do everything to save the one he loves. So let's focus on finding them, ok?-all shadowhunters nodded at older warlock. Clary wondered how Tessa and Jace can be related. They are so different. She's calm and reasonable and Jace is... reckless. Clary looked at Charmian Meow, who ran to the door. He scratched them and meowing loudly.

-God, can someone make this cat quiet, or I'm going to throw him out.-said Jace.

-Shut up Jace.-said Clary.- Maybe he wants something. Did anyone feed him? Do we even have something to eat for cats? I mean Magnus should have, but…Ouch!-Charmian scratched Clary in right hand.

Then he run to the doors again. He scratched it badly. What that cat wanted? Clary rolled her eyes and went to the doors. Charmian was still scratching. She shooed cat away and open the doors. What she saw was shocking. On the doormat was lying Alec. All in dirt and in a bloody clothes. Clary kneeled and call for the others. Soon Simon took Alec inside and laid him on the couch. All of them were standing around. Alec was unconscious. James started looking at his wounds, but they wasn't so bad. But why he was unconscious? Next thing Clary noticed was that Tessa went somewhere. Two minutes later she came back with some blue bottle. She came closer to Alec and James and gave it to her boyfriend. James opened the bottle and put it to Alecs' mouth. Soon the little bottle was empty. James told Simon to take Alec to the bedroom, cause it was more comfortable. He went with him along with Jace and Isabelle. Now there was only Clary and Tessa in the room. Red-haired was looking in older woman questioned.

-Ok, how did you know, what give to Alec?-asked Clary. Tessa started to look in every other direction but Clarys'. Clary frowned at her.- How?

-From Magnus.-she whispered and showed Clary a fire message

_"To Theresa Herondale: Tessa, give Alec to drink that blue bottle from my cabinet. Standing next to the Woolseys' box… Tell Alec that I'll love him forever. And tell him that I'm sorry. Take care of my blue-eyed Angel. Goodbye. Magnus"_

-Stupid warlock! Couldn't he write where he is?-cried Clary. Sometimes she thought that even if Magnus has 800 years, he's so stupid.

-I believe he didn't write that-Clary looked puzzled.-I mean not in his own hand.

-God Alec are you ok?-both of girls heard Isabelles' voice from the bedroom.-Calm down, you're safe, you're safe.

They rushed in quickly. Alec was sitting on the edge of bed crying and fast breathing.

-What am I doing here? Where is Magnus?-he asked in a hard voice.-How did I get here?

-We don't know.-said Clary.-We found you in a doormate, when Charmian started to scratch the doors. You were unconscious.

-Guess that little cat knew that it's you. Probably smelled his master.-said Jace and looked at Charmian who jumped in Alecs' knees. –Alec, brother, are you ok?

-Yes. But where is Magnus?

-You were alone…-said Simon.-He didn't…

-I have to go back. To save him. He's going to get himself killed-he said getting up.

-Alec calm down. What are you talking about?-asked concerned James putting his hands on Alecs' shoulders.

-Jonathon wants him to summon the Lucifer.

-Sure, why not summon the Devil.- said sarcastic Jace.- I thought that he is smarter. Doesn't he know that Lucifer cannot be summoned? Did Valentine teach him nothing?

-You can summon the Lucifer-said slightly Tessa.-It's possible.-All shadowhunters except for Alec were looking at her shocked.- –You just need his blood.

-So, case closed. Jonathon doesn't have Lucifers' blood, cause from where? –said blond shadowhunter.

- From his son.-said older woman. Jace looked puzzled along with Izzy and Simon. James looked at Tessa questioned. Tessa looked at Alec. Clary looked at him too. His head was down as he was sitting on the bed. And then it hit her, why Magnus said goodbye.

-His son? What son?-asked Jace

-From Magnus…-whispered Alec as all of them were looking at him-He'll get it from Magnus. Cause Magnus Bane is the son of the Lucifer…


	13. Let me enter your mind

Alec POV:

Everyone was staring at Alec. Most of them was in a shock, except for Tessa. She knew for a long time. No wonder, she was the best friend of his beloved. She looked assuring at the Shadowhunter.

-Are you serious? Magnus is the Devil's son? Oh shit…-said Simon. Alec glared him.- Now, I'm more scared of him.-Clary hit him in back of head and glared him. Alec smiled little at her.

-I think Alec needs a rest.-said Tessa.- Everyone out.

-Um…Mrs. Herondale can you stay with me?-said silently Alec. She nodded as she closed the doors behind the rest of them. She came closer to Alec and sat on the chair. She looked in a concern at him. As soon as Alec heard his friends were in the other room, he started sobbing. Tessa quickly sat next to him and put her arms around him. He cried at her shoulders for a bit.

-Everything is going to be ok Alec. We'll get back Magnus.-she assured him. Alec want nothing more but to believe her. But he knew that he may not see his warlock anymore.-You know…when I heard about you for the first time, I didn't want to believe you're a Lightwood. Cause Magnus never liked Lightwoods. I swear I was laughing at that and didn't believe. And when I saw you in Alicante…God, you have some from Cecily, you know.

-Who's Cecily?

-She was Will's sister.-Alec tensed a bit. He remembered like he was upset when he found out about Will. Now it just seemed stupid. –She had a blue eyes and a dark hair, like Will and you.

-You really loved him, right?

-Yes, and I will love him forever. Same as I love James. I always loved them both. And always will, even if one of them is dead.

-I love him. With all my heart. It's like…my heart don't beat in a normal rhythm when he's away from me. I need to get him back. I can't live without him. I…-he felt tears on his cheeks again. He wiped them away. _Focus Alec! Your lover needs you. You have to save him.! _He said to himself.

-Then let's do it.-she said getting up. She held her hand to the shadowhunter. Alec took it and she helped him get up.- Come on, let's get Magnus back.

They got out of the bedroom. In the living room the other shadowhunters were discussing a plan to find the warlock. All of them tried to find anything that could help. Alec couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. He still had vision of him and his warlock in that room, when Magnus held him in an embrace. When he told him that he loves him. When they finally got back together, they must be apart again. Alec felt that tears came up to his eyes. He shook his head. It's not time for crying, it's time to save his love.

-Alec?-said lightly Clary-Are you ok?

-What?...Oh…Yeah. I'm fine…I just…I need to find him.

-We'll find Magnus.-said Jace grabbing Alec's hand and leading him to the couch.-Tell us what you remember? Do you know where were you?

-I don't know where he held me…when I woke up I was already there. They knock me down when I was walking to Simons'. I don't remember much.-he said clinching his fists. He was so powerless. He didn't even know where to find his lover.

-Maybe this time it'll work-said hesitantly Tessa.

All shadowhunters looked at her as in on cue. Alec wondered what she meant. He watched as she took something from a table. When she turned to him, he saw that she was wearing the blue necklace that Alec got for Magnus once. It brought him the memories, but he shrug them. He was watching her with fear, as she was changing. Minute later, there was no Tessa here. In front of him was standing Magnus

-Magnus…-he whispered. He wanted nothing more but kiss him. But that wasn't him right? It still was Tessa, but somehow in his beloveds' body. Alec was amazed.-Oh my god…

-Alec-said Tessa in Magnus' voice.- darling…give me your hand.-Alec did as he was told. There was one difference between real Magnus and this "one". Tessa had his body, his smile, his eyes…but didn't have his warm and that heartbeat Alec heard whenever they touched. God, Alec missed his lover. Missed him like crazy.

* * *

Tessa POV:

Being in Magnus' body was strange for her. And she couldn't get a full access to it. But she tried. She grabbed Alecs' hand in her and focus Magnus' thoughts on him. It was simple, cause in Magnus' mind Alec was the only thing. She saw all memories about him. Their first kiss, first awkward date, saving Alec after a demon's attack. Then jumping in a water, pulling Alec out. Alec saving Magnus in Alicante. The Alliance Rune, the kiss, the comfort after Maxs' death. Traveling around the world, making-love for the first time. Beginning of the fights over Will and Camile, the break-up. Dwelling in a pain. Then she focused on Magnus' feelings after Alecs' disappear. She-Magnus was in the Institute, then wandering in the streets. Then going to Idris, getting mad at the Clave. Leaving, going to Ragnors' place. The fire message. _Focus Tessa!-_she said to herself-_What's written on that paper?_ She couldn't see the message. She squeezed tighter Alecs' hand. She heard him wince in a pain. She saw that Magnus entered some building. Then she saw Alec chained. _I need more. Come on Magnus, let me enter your mind._ Then she thought about the one thing she could do to enter fully warlocks' mind. She came closer to Alec and put her hands on his cheeks. She felt all Magnus emotions towards the young shadowhunter. She actually felt their love. It was so powerful. She knew it's the only way she'll enter Magnus' mind. And she did that. She kissed Alec Lightwood fully on a mouth in front of the other shadowhunters. She felt that Alec froze a bit, but then he kissed her back, as she was Magnus for real. Tessa was hungrily kissing the dark-haired boy, she was feeling a lust and a desire. So that Magnus felt whenever he was kissing Alec. And then she saw pictures in Magnus mind. Alec chained. Magnus rushes to him, take him in an embrace. She saw Jonathon, she saw some other creatures _Not important._ She needed to get back to previous memories. It was like watching a movie. All things happened so fast._ Alec-lust-love-anger-Alec-embrace-Alec-crying-comf ort-promise-Alec-Jonathon-A Blond girl._ Tessa focused on her. She tried to find all memories about her, cause she didn't know who she was. She saw her in front of the building. She was talking to Magnus_. But what happened before? Come on Magnus let me in there._ 'Like father, like son' She saw Jonathon again, and then she saw the message. 'Blackwells' Island'. In one moment she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She broke the kiss and let go off Alec. Then she looked down at herself. Magnus' robe was covered in a blood. His blood, cause she wasn't hurt. And then she was herself again.

-Tessa…what happened?-asked scared James.-Oh my…is that…is that a blood?

-It's not mine…

-Magnus…-cried Alec. Tessa looked at him frightened. She knew they didn't have much time.

-I know where he is…-all shadowhunters looked at her impatiently.-He's on the Blackwells' Island…


	14. Hello Father

Magnus POV:

Magnus was resting in the room where Alec was before. He could still smelled his shadowhunter. Part of him never wanted send Alec home, but his reasonable part demanded that. So he did what's best for his lover. He exchanged himself for Alec. It was better. Magnus couldn't stand if something bad happens to his lover. So what if he had to sacrifice himself. If that meant that Alec will be safe, he will do it gladly. He loves that boy more than anyone. He promised him that he will protect him, and he did it. He send him home, so the others could take care of him. He asked his best friend to take care of his little angel. Laying there on the bed he pictured their best memories. All of them were sweet and amazing. Magnus needed remember them, cause there was big chance he might not see his lover again. He knew that summoning his father won't be easy-peasy. Good thing Alec won't see it. He wondered why Jonathon wants Lucifer. It's not like his father could give him something, or could he? But what? His power? For a shadowhunter it will be a kill. He couldn't take his power, he is not…Oh…After a minute, Magnus realized why Jonathon wanted to absorb power from unnatural creatures. He needed to be stronger, so he could take power from Lucifer. There's no way he could be killed after that. But Lucifer is the greatest demon. His touch will kill a descend of an angel. And even with a demonic blood Jonathon is a Shadowhunter, a descend of an angel. So maybe it's not about Lucifers' power. But then what?

-Did you rested? Cause we don't have much time. Soon they will find us.-said the blonde shadowhunter, walking into the room. –Come on warlock. I did what you wanted me to. I send Alec to home. Now it's your time to payback. You know that if you won't do it, I personally will go and kill Alec on your eyes.

Magnus knew that the blonde could do it without blinking. So he got up from the bed and followed Jonathon to the other room. He saw that Gabriel was getting weaker. He didn't had much time. He wasn't gloving so much as before. Much of his blood was on the floor. Gabriel was observing warlock and the shadowhunter in a silence. Magnus remembered what he promised to the Angel. He'll help him. He'll find his wings and send him back to the Heaven. Magnus looked at Jonathon. He was set on fire all candles. Right, no electric when we're summoning a demon. He saw the Book of Black on the floor opened on some page. Probably the spell. But Magnus knew how to summon his father. He did that before. So for what is this book?

-Ok. Are you ready?-asked Jonathon. Magnus nodded.

The shadowhunter came closer to the warlock and uplift the book. He handed it to Magnus. Than he handed him a black dagger. There was some runes on it, but Magnus didn't know them. He wanted to do it quickly, so maybe he could back to home, if he survive this. He cut his right arm and let his blood dripping when he was going around circle. Next thing he did, was drawing a pentagram with his blood. After he did it, he healed himself. The bloody pentagram was done. Now he just needed to say a spell.

-Sanguis a sanguine. Magicae in magicae. Pater te accerso. Lux consumptis. Stellam matutinam. Lucifer…

All room was dark now. The bloody pentagram was on fire. The air around was cold, almost freezing. Like in the Inferno. Magnus felt that his father is coming. He felt that his blood is freezing in his veins. And then he saw a dark smoke around his body.

-WHO DARES TO SUMMON THE GREATEST DEMON?-he heard strong voice. He closed his eyes and focused on this voice. Soon his father was standing in front of him. He didn't see him in ages. When was the last time he summoned him? Like 500 years ago?

-Me. Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern.-said the blonde shadowhunter, standing next to Magnus.

-THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE FOR ANY SHADOWHUNTER TO SUMMON ME!

-Hello Father-said Magnus. Lucifer looked at him with his golden eyes.

-MAGNUS, MY SON, MY OWN BLOOD. WHAT A PLEASURE. I HEARD FROM AZAZEL THAT YOU ARE SURROUNDING BY THE SHADOWHUNTERS... I SENSE…-he looked in the direction where the angel was.-GABRIEL, MY BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

-Oh the greatest Lucifer…-started Jonathon.-I summoned you, you are my servant.

-THE GREATEST LUCIFER IS NO SERVANT TO ANYONE. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN POSSESS ME?

-I believe I can. That's why I have your son.

Jonathon pulled the black dagger out. He cut his hand and then he cut Magnus' hand. He steeple them together. Then he whispered something, that Magnus couldn't heard. Soon the warlock felt that he's connected to the Shadowhunter. Magnus could feel the power from the other creatures, but the most importantly he felt Jonathans' shadowhunters' power. It was different than when he had Alecs' strenght. It was stronger. Probably cause he was invincible now and he had demonic blood in his veins.

-DO YOU THINK THAT I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE MY SON? I AM NOT A HUMAN, I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS.

-Oh I know. But you will give me what I want. And I want your power.-said in vicious tone the blonde.

Magnus felt that Jonathon pushed him into the pentagram. Soon he was faced his father. He couldn't escape from the circle, he felt that Lucifers' power came into him. He felt that Lucifer grabbed his right hand. Morgenstern was holding his left hand. And now Magnus was a connecter between his father and the shadowhunter. He heard that Jonathon whispered some spell. He couldn't understand it but he might swear that he heard "possessed" and "blood" and "power". When the shadowhunter finished chanting, Magnus felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw that on his chest was cut a pentagram. The blood started running from it. Soon Jonathon started to chant again. Magnus felt inside his body, like Lucifers' power were running. He could saw it through his own skin. So much dark magic. He felt it in every inch of his body, his mind. He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't. He hadn't have control over his body anymore. It's like Jonathon controlled not just Lucifer but him too. The shadowhunter was taking his fathers' power possessively. His eyes were more darker now. Almost empty. Blood in his veins was black, and Magnus could clearly see it through the blonde skin. The dark smoke was around Jonathon. It was possessing him. Magnus felt that Jonathons' body were becoming colder now. And then he heard some rambling sound. He heard that someone was calling him. He felt a sharp pain in his left hand, and that Jonathon let go off him. So he let go his father hand too. Soon Lucifer disappeared, and so Jonathon did. The only thing what's left from him was a dark smoke. Magnus didn't know how much of Lucifers' power the shadowhunter took. In a one minute he felt exhausted and dizzy. He felt that someone's arms caught him, before he hit the floor.

-Magnus, Magnus look at me.- said so familiar voice.-Magnus, please…open your eyes. Don't leave me. I love you… Please…

-Alec…-he whispered. Soon he felt a familiar lips on his own. If he wasn't so exhausted he would kiss back his lover.

-Oh my god…you're bleeding. -–Magnus closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more but to end this. -–Magnus, honey, open your eyes.-Magnus did as he was told. Even when he is about to die, he admires his lover- grab my hand. And take my strength, so you could heal yourself ok? Please…I cannot lose you…

Magnus grabbed Alecs' hand in his own. He felt his lover strength in his veins. The last thing he noticed before he fainted was Alecs' lips on his own, and when his boy whispered 'I love you'

* * *

Translation of the spell: It's in Latin:

Blood from the blood

magic to the magic

I summon you Father

The Light Bringer

The Morning Star

Lucifer


	15. Do you know what have you done?

Magnus POV:

He felt like his head was about to explode. All the memories hit him in a one time. He saw everything like in the movie. The whole Ritual, Gabriel, chained Alec, the cup with the blood. And then he saw his father standing in front of him. He saw the whole possessing-power. And he saw like Alec kneels next to him and says that he loves him... Alec.

-ALEC!-he woke up and screamed. He examined rest of the bed. It was empty. Where was Alec? Was it a dream? Did Alec wasn't kidnapped? Did Magnus never saved him? Did Alec not save Magnus?

-Hey, hey…I'm here-said a sweet familiar voice coming through the doors.

Soon Alec was standing inside the room. Magnus jumped out of the bed and grabbed the younger boy in his arms. He kissed him in every inch of his body he could reach now. Whispering apologizing and confessing a love on alternately. He was squeezing him tight till he heard that his lover cannot breath. He loosened up his grip, but did not let go

-I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.-Magnus was repeating.

-I love you too. –he answered and kissed his warlock. Kiss was full of love and desire. Magnus wanted to rip clothes from Alecs' body and take him here and now, but he wasn't in his full strenght yet. And he was sure that in his living room were sitting the other Shadowhunters. It would be a little inappropriate to let them hear all the screams and the moans. So this must wait.-How do you feel?

-Good, now when I have you in my arms. I feel good. And you? How do you feel? Noting broken? Are you hurt? I swear if he did something to you I…

-Magnus! I'm fine. It's you I am worried about.- interrupted him Alec.-James took care of that wound on your chest…

Magnus looked down on his torso. He had a bandage on it. A lot of. So it must be a big wound. Oh right. The pentagram. He started to remove the bandage, he needed to know how badly it looks. When he removed it completely he saw only a scar. Really bad one, but he could live with it. He touched it gently and hissed in pain. It still hurts. He was hoping that it stops hurting soon, cause there's no way he could be in a pain for long. His perfect body was damaged now. He realized that and quickly turned around from his Shadowhunter. He couldn't bare Alec's disgust look. He wasn't perfect anymore. What if Alec stops want him? He's not pretty anymore. Magnus felt an arms around him. Soon Alec turned him back to face him. Magnus covered that scar with his arms. Alec sighed and removed warlock's arms. He touched Magnus' scar, and heard a light hiss coming from the warlock's mouth.

-You don't have to hide it from me. I don't care about it.

-No! I'm not perfect anymore. I'm disgusting. I'm…

-You are perfect. You're always going to be perfect for me. With or without scars. I love you. –said the Shadowhunter as he caressed warlocks' cheek.

-Really? You won't stop wanting me?-Alec came closer to Magnus and whispered to his ear

-I want you. Every inch of my body screams for you in every minute.-Magnus felt shivers down in his spine.-But my family and our friends are outside. But at the night…we need to catch up... a lot-.-he kissed him in the cheek. Magnus was sure that in the night will be the big reunit. He couldn't wait. He saw that Alec was holding some shirt for Magnus. Warlock put it on and both of them stepped out the bedroom.

All of their friends were in the living room. Even Maryse Lightwood. That was a shock. Soon Tessa was holding Magnus in an embrace. It was tight and Magnus couldn't breathe.

-Tessie he cannot breathe-said mildly James. Tessa let go of the warlock and smiled at him. –How do you feel Magnus?

-I feel good. Thank you James…for taking care of me.

-No problem. That's what friends are for, right? –James was grinning at the warlock and Tessa.

-I am really glad that you're feeling alright Magnus-said Maryse.- Last three days were…

-Three days? You're saying that I was unconscious for three days? Alec why didn't you tell me?-he turned to his boyfriend.

-Didn't have the opportunity. You know, since you attacked me with the kisses.

He was right, he didn't had the opportunity. Point for Alec. Magnus rolled his eyes and looked around for his cat. And then he saw him on Clary's arms. Charmian was sleeping. God, Magnus even missed his cat. He smiled a little when he saw that Charmian opened his eyes. A minute later he jumped off Clary's and rushed to his master. Magnus took him up and scratched him behind an ear. The little cat purred. Magnus sat down with Charmian in his arms on the couch and looked at his friends. All of them had concerned looks. So they care about the warlock.

-So Magnus…-started Jace-what happened in there?

-Well…

-Exactly what happened?-said some low male voice. All of them turned to the doors and saw Robert Lightwood and Jia Penhallow. Great, so the Clave was here.

-What are you doing here?-asked Maryse in a harsh voice looking at her husband

-I am very disappointed in you Maryse. You are a member of the Clave. You should contact with us immediately when Alexander and the warlock were back.-said Robert. He was glaring her. When she was about to answer, someone else spoke.

-Inquisitor Lightwood, Consul Penhallow why do we owe this pleasure of having you here?-said James calm as always.

-Since none of you did not tell the Clave about Alexander's return. We needed to get our answers.-said diplomatically Consul. She was calm.- Alexander would you mind telling us what happened?

-Jonathon Morgenstern kidnapped me, because he wanted help from Magnus. That is all.-answered the blue-eyed boy. He was holding Magnus' hand for the whole time. Their fingers intertwined. Robert was looking at them with disgust in his eyes.

-What kind of help? What did you had to do Magnus Bane?-this time Robert was the one who spoke

-I had to summon the Lucifer. No biggie.

-You what? –cried Consul Penhallow.-Do you know what have you done? It's against law.

-Magnus Bane you're coming with us. You're going to spend a long time in a cell in the Silent City…

-I am not a Shadowhunter-he shouted back at Robert.-You can't put me in the Silent City. Besides…

-You always can stay in the Gard. I'll personally lock you in there.-he was glared Magnus. Warlock knew that Lightwood hated him, but this was just mean- You are nothing more but a filthy downworlder…

-Shut up father-shouted Alec. Everyone was looking at him. He was red from an anger. Magnus never saw his lover so angry at someone.- Call him like that again and you are going to regret that…

-Alexander I am your father. You need to respect me!

-Then start to respect Magnus, because he is my boyfriend! And if you are going to do something to him…You may just as well forget that you have a son.-he said that and stood in front of Magnus. Soon Isabelle and Jace stood next to him. And so did Maryse. Robert glared them all. His gaze stopped on Maryse.

-How could you turn your back on me Maryse. You supposed to be on my side. I am your husband! Your family.

-Maybe. But Magnus is important for my son. Alec loves him. So he is a family too. And I am going to protect my family. Even from my husband.-said Maryse. Everyone was looking at her shocked. But the most shocked were Magnus and Alec. So she finally accepted that Alec is a gay and he dates Magnus.

-This is not over yet-said Robert.- all of you are going to regret that you chose the warlock and not the Clave.


	16. The reuniting

Magnus POV:

When the Inquisitor and the Consul left the warlock's loft all of them breathed in a relief. Alec turned around to his boyfriend and looked in his cat-eyes.

-Are you ok?-asked the blue-eyed boy.

-Yes. I really hate your father…-he looked at Maryse and smiled a little-Thank you Maryse…for defending me. But you didn't have to

-Magnus…You mean so much for my son. Besides you were saving our lives numerous times. And I didn't lie…you are kind of part of our…unusual family. You're making my son happy so…I should be the one to thank you.

-What can I say…I love your son.-he put a kiss on Alec's forehead. Alec blushed a little. Oh yes. Magnus missed that. His blushing little angel.

-Ok. I think we should give them some time alone.-started Jace.-Let's go home.

All of the Shadowhunters nodded. Clary and Isabelle hugged both Magnus and Alec and headed out. Maryse smiled at both of them and left too. James and Tessa were looking at each other unsure. Oh right Tessa and James lived with Magnus now.

-Tessa, James you can come with us to the Institute.-The pair nodded and went out. The last one was Jace.- If anything happens, call me brother. Got it- Alec nodded and soon they were finally alone.

-Finally!-said in happily voice Magnus- For a short time I thought that they'll stay here forever.

-They were worried about us.-Alec grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom—Now I believe we have something to do, don't we?-he winked at him.

Magnus licked his lips as he pushed the younger boy on the bed. Magnus was hovered Alec and started to kiss his lips. The blue-eyed boy kissed him back, licked his lips and beg for entrance. Magnus gladly opened his mouth and felt Alecs' tongue inside. They were fighting for dominance. Magnus moaned in the back of his throat, when he felt Alecs' hands in his hair. Alec moved his hands to Magnus' back and get them under his shirt. Magnus felt like Alec was touching his skin. It got him shivers. Warlock moved his lips to the Shadowhunters' jaw line and started to kiss it. Then he moved to his lovers' neck. He felt Alecs' pulse under his lips. It was fast. Alec removed warlocks' shirt and touched his abs. He draw closer warlock and started to kiss his neck. Soon Magnus removed Alecs' shirt and ran his hands through his chest. He was admiring it, and learning every scar he had on again. He kissed every mark on his beloveds' body. Then Alec flipped them over so he was now on the top. He removed his pants and soon warlocks' pants were gone too. Magnus was admiring his naked lover. He missed that view. Alec was beautiful and very muscled. Magnus was looking at him with desire and vice versa. When they were about to make-love they heard a ring. Alec growl. And Magnus was cursing.

-I swear on Raziel, if it's about some demon attack. I personally kill Jace.—growl Magnus.

-Sweet pea. It's not my phone. It's yours.—said Alec in a laugh. And then he started to kiss again his warlocks' neck. But the phone was still ringing.—Maybe you should pick up. It might be important.

-There is nothing more important than you. Let's ignore it and get back to what we were doing, ok darling?

Alec nodded and was back to kissing. He moved his hand on Magnus' thigh and start stroke it. Magus got his hands on Alecs' lower back and draw him closer. Alecs' hips were moving so amazing on warlocks' that soon both the Shadowhunter and the warlock could feel and see the effect. Alec grinned at his boyfriend and licked warlocks' neck. Magnus moaned his name so loudly. And then his phone were on again. Whoever dared to disturb his canoodle time was asking for a death. Magnus was pretty sure it's the Golden Boy. Alec handed him the phone but didn't stop kiss his neck.

-THIS BETTER BE GOOD! CAUSE I HAVE A NAKED SHADOWHUNTER IN MY BED, SO BETTER BE DYING!-he shouted to his phone.

-Eww…you don't have to say those things to me.—said Isabelle. –Now I'm going to have nightmares.-Magnus growl to the phone. –-I'm just checking. Are you guys ok?

-Of course we are… Ooookey—said Magnus as Alec went down on him.-Wee…ee are ggggoood…

-O god…are you…Ewww….you're doing that with my brother now? When I'm…-he couldn't listen to her more, and he hung up…

* * *

During this night him and his Shadowhunter were reuniting in many ways. After their act they were lying in each other's arms. Magnus couldn't help but smile at his wonderful boy. He was glad that they got back together. He wanted to hit himself in a head for his stupidity. How he could ever let that boy go? He's everything Magnus wanted. He is the one for him. So maybe it's good idea to re-consider stripping his immortality for Alec. They could be together, grow old together. And maybe even get married. If not in Idris, then like a normal mortals. Oh, Magnus liked that idea. He looked for the last time at his sleeping beauty and fall asleep…

* * *

He was in some very bright room. There was nothing here. Only a white walls, and a white floor. Where was he? And more importantly how did he got here? The room wasn't big. There was none window or a doors. It looked like some kind of giant box. "How the hell I got here?"

-_It's not the Hell_—said male voice. He turned and approach a person in a dark robe with a hood on. Was he in the Silent City? No, that can't be. The Silent Brothers wears white robes. Then where is he? The person in front of him had hided face. The only thing he saw was a golden eyes looking straight into his.

-Lucifer…

-_Hello son._

-Where am I? How did I get here?—asked Magnus.

-_It's the only place I could get you and myself in. You may say it's between your world and mine. I cannot come to your world anymore. And I cannot come back to the Hell either._

-Why? You are the Prince of the Hell, why you cannot be back?

-_It is like Gabriel was stuck in your world because he did not had his wings. I do not have my power. I do not have the access to the Hell anymore. And I need your help. My son._

-What am I supposed to do? I cannot give you any power. It is Jonathon who have your power. And there is no way I can beat him now. He is invincible.

-_No, he is not. There is one thing you can do. If you want to save your precious Shadowhunters you will have to do it. The balance of the world cannot be contain. And since he have my power, he can control every demon. He can bring the most powerful demons from the Hell without much effort. And you need to stop him. _

-How? I may be your son and probably the most powerful warlock on the earth but I cannot overpower him.

-_Yes you can. You are my son. My own blood…He may control the demons, but he cannot possess their power. But you can._—Magnus looked curious at his father—_You just need to take what's left of my power…_


	17. Happily Ever After?

Magnus POV:

Magnus woke up very early like for him. It was only 9 a.m. Too early for him. He looked on the other side of the bed to approach his lover, but he wasn't there. He looked at the bathroom doors, but they were open, so Alec wasn't inside. So where is he? And then he smelled bacon. He got up quickly from the bed and went to the kitchen. He saw his beautiful blue-eyed Shadowhunter preparing a breakfast. It was odd, cause Magnus was pretty sure, Alec can't cook. Maybe he was a little better than Isabelle, but still couldn't cook. Alec was wearing a blue apron with "I love cooking" written on. His white shirt was actually tight and showed every muscle that he had. It was a lovely view. The table was set for the two, a fresh coffee was in the cups. Even Charmian Meow had his bowl full of a food, and was eating happily. Alec was making the scrambled-eggs, humming some cheerful song. When he realized that Magnus is looking at him, he just smiled wide.

-Good morning my love.—he came closer to the warlock, and kissed him.—How did you sleep?

-Great darling, cause with you.—Alec grabbed his hand and led him to the table.

Magnus sat, still amazed by all of this, on the chair. Alec handed him a plate with the eggs and the bacon. Magnus took it a little unsure. Alec never cooked for him a breakfast before. It even looked eatable. Than the Shadowhunter took a place across the warlock and started eat his own serving. Magnus watched him closely, and after a minute he started to eat too. It was good. Really good. Is it possible that Alec was hiding his cooking skills from him.

-It's amazing Alec. I never knew you could cook.

-My mother taught me, you know that. Don't you remember when she said that the good husband should know how to cook?

-Husband?—Magnus choked with his coffee. Alec was looking at him surprised. Then Magnus looked at his right hand. There was a golden ring on his finger. Magnus eyes were wide open. So he was married? To Alec? But how? When? He looked at Alec, he had the same ring on his finger. Then he looked at his arms, he still had the Marks on. So he wasn't stripped from them. He still was a Shadowhunter.

-Daddy!—Magnus heard some girly voice. He looked into living room and saw a little dark-haired girl with the beautiful blue eyes. She was skipping to them. When she was in the kitchen Alec helped her sat on one chair. Then he put in front of her a plate with the eggs. She started to eat as Alec kissed her hair.

- Bon Appetit! sweet pea.—said Alec. Magnus was shocked. They were married and had a daughter. –Magnus is everything ok? You look a little pale love.

-Daddy are you sick?—the little girl was looking in Magnus' eyes with concern.—Can I be your doctor? I'll help you.—she said as her eyes changed into cat-eyes like Magnus'. Her fingers were sparkling with a blue light.

-Tatiana Maryse Lightwood! What did I say about using magic?—said Alec in a strong voice. Tatiana lowered her head down. When she raised her head, her eyes were blue again.

-I can't use it if I can't control it. But daddy…look at dad... he is in the pain. I want to help him.—she jumped off the chair and climbed on Magnus' arms. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.-I love you daddy. Loooooooove you.

-I love you too sweetheart.—said Magnus hugging her back. Then she jumped off him and run to her room. Magnus watched her in amaze. Then he looked at his husband and grinned at him.—How is it possible?

-Well… you said one day that you want to live happily ever after. So…we are.

-Oh yes, we are living happily ever after…

* * *

-Magnus wake up! Wake up sweet pea!—he heard Alec's voice above his ear. He felt that Shadowhunter was shaking him. Warlock was slowly opening his eyes. His blue-eyed beauty was hovering him. Magnus closed his eyes again, he wanted to go back to his amazing dream. But Alec was still shaking him

-Oh stop that Shadowhunter, or I'll turn you into a rat!—he hissed at Alec. The Shadowhunter burst in a laughter at his boyfriend. Magnus never could turn Alec into anything. And the Shadowhunter knew that for sure. Warlock opened his eyes again and pushed Alec off of him. The Shadowhunter pouted a little at him. –Why did you do that?

-Do what?

-Woke me up from my amazing dream. I hate you!—said warlock crossing his arms on his chest. He heard that Alec was laughing again. He glared at him and turn his back to the Shadowhunter. He felt Alec's arms around him and tried to shrug them, but the Shadowhunter was stronger. Soon he relaxed in his lover's arms. Alec kissed him in the neck, and Magnus turned back to his boy.

-I'm sorry that I woke you, but you were talking in your sleep.—Magnus glared him, he was still mad that Alec woke him. He really liked that dream. Alec gave Magnus his best puppy eyes. Oh…Magnus couldn't stay mad at Alec when he was looking so adorable.—Forgive me?

-Ugh…I can't stay mad at you when you look so sweet. Damn it! You're lucky that I love you. Otherwise I would really turn you into a rat and you would be a play-thing for the Charmian.

-I guess I'm lucky that you love me.—he kissed the warlock on the cheek.—So? What was this amazing dream about? Care to share?

-About you and me and…It was amazing. We were together. We were eating a breakfast that you made…

-You know that I can't cook, right? I'm failing on it.—interrupted Alec.

-Shush! In my dream you cooked a wonderful breakfast for us.—Alec was smiling at the warlock and rolled his eyes.—And we were…

-Were what Magnus? Tell me.—Magnus didn't want to scare the Shadowhunter. What if Alec didn't want to get married?—Oh…I get it…We were married, right?

-How did you know?—Magnus asked confused.

-You were looking scared at my right hand. I figured it out.—Alec looked into the warlock's eyes.—So…would you like to?

-And you?

-One day…yes.—said Alec after a long pause. Magnus a little shocked gave his boy a chaste kiss on the lips. After they pulled away Magnus was smiling at Alec.—So I guess you would like that too? Us getting married?

-Of course. I love you with all my heart. There won't be another one for me, ever. I want to be with you forever. I want to live happily ever after with you. Starting from now. If you want that too?—Magnus grabbed his boy's hand and intertwined their fingers. They fit perfect, like they were made for each-other. Alec looked at their hands tied together, and nodded.

-Then let's start our happily ever after.—Magnus kissed Alec on his lips and draw him closer to himself. They pulled away when Magnus noticed a bright light on their bed. Both of them looked at the fire message:

_"Demon attack. Please. We need your help. Consul Penhallow"_

-I guess our happily ever after must wait…

* * *

A/N: Hello, my dearest readers. I wanted you to know that this chapter is one of my favourite. And I wanted you to know where I got an inspiration for it. So, lately I was watching "True Blood" again. And there was one episode, where Sookie had a dream of breakfast together with Bill (don't know if you watched it) but the other part of inspiration I got from "House M.D." there was one of episode when House had a perfect life with Cuddy and her daughter. Also I wanted to tell you that we're closer to the end of this story. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this one. Oh. And THANK YOU for all yours reviews

With all love for you sweet peas

Intoxic


	18. Give me the power

Magnus POV:

The last time he was fighting with demons were a half year ago. And he was more powerful back then. Now he was trying to recognize what kind of demons were here. He was sure he saw Azazel and Agramon. But the warlock was sure also, that Jace killed that demon. But then Agramon was a greater demon, he couldn't be easy to kill. So Jonathon brought him back. He saw like hundred Ravener demons and the Raum demons. He saw many Eidolons, Iblises and Ahiabes. Magnus looked at the Shadowhunters. All of them were fighting for their lives. Magnus searched for his lover. Alec was killing demons without a hesitation. Magnus was proud of his Shadowhunter. Jace was with Clary, trying to protect her and not get himself killed. Isabelle and Maryse were taking down some minor demons. Consul Penhallow and the rest of the Clave were trying to kill as many demons as they could. Magnus searched for Jonathon. He saw him on the Hill, chanting something. Soon they were surrounded by more demons. And by then Magnus knew, that they won't kill them all. Warlock looked at Alec who was shouting his name, as some demon stand in front of him. He run immediately towards him, and slaughtered that demon.

-Magnus…I saw you…you were dying…

-Sweetie, that was Agramon. I'm fine.—said warlock.—Watch out!—he said as he stabbed with his sword a Raum demon behind Alec.

-We can't—started Alec, as he slaughtered a Ravener demon—can't kill them all. There too many of them…

-Don't worry…I'm not going to let you die…I'll do everything to save us…

-Magnus…just in case…I love you with all my heart…

-Stop that! We're not saying a goodbye to each other.!—said warlock as he killed two Eidolons with his magic. They burned to ashes. –We still have to…live…happily ever after. You promised me that!

Alec rushed to Isabelle and his mother as he saw that they were surrounded by a group of Iblises. He was hurt by one of them, and Magnus as it on cue burn down that demon. Deep down Magnus felt that his magic is going off. He didn't know how much he can last till he will be powerless and some demon will kill him. What to do? How could he protect his lover and his friends? He looked at Tessa who tried to change into one of the demon, so she could be more powerful. James was killing some Ahiab's. Magnus saw that he was bleeding from his right arm. But Jem didn't seem to mind. He was looking on his both sides as he was looking for something. Probably his parabati. Magnus remembered that last fight James were into was when Will was still alive. Looking forward warlock saw that Robert Lightwood was stabbed into his chest by Azazel. Magnus rushed to him and kneeled next to him.

-Robert…hold on…don't die…

-I'm…sorry…-he stammered and closed his eyes. Magnus couldn't save him. He didn't had so much power.

-Ave Atque Vale Robert Lightwood—said the warlock as he touched his hand.

Magnus quickly got up from the ground. He looked around to see if any of his friends are dead. He saw that all of them are still fighting. Soon he felt Alec's presence next to him. The young Shadowhunter was looking down at his father's body. He was shaking but didn't cry. Magnus heard that Alec whispered the Shadowhunters' goodbye words to his father and squeezed warlock's hand. Magnus smiled at him. Then Alec run to his parabati to fight with him. Warlock looked around. How is it possible that now there was more demons? He moved forward too Alec and Jace. And then he saw it. Alec was bleeding from his heart. Magnus stopped dead with his trucks. His angel was dying and he couldn't move. He tried to run over there and save him but his legs were melted. He wanted shout but he couldn't get any word from his mouth. But Magnus would feel if Alec was dying. And now he didn't feel anything.

-Agramon…

-Magnus…please…help…me—said demon in Alec's voice. Warlock burned him with his blue sparkles. Soon Agramon disappeared, and Magnus saw his lover next to Jace.

There's no way, he could let some demon kill his boy. And then he heard his father voice in his mind: _You can save him, just take what's left from my power. Kill Jonathon._ Magnus didn't have time to think about it. Before he could realize it, he was whispering a spell. Soon he felt freezing cold in his veins. Dark magic of his father was filling his body. His sparkles weren't blue anymore. They were dark, almost black. He felt more powerful. Now he could simply protect his lover and his friends. He whispered a strong protection spell and put it on Alec, Jace, Clary, Tessa, James, Maryse, Izzy and Consul Penhallow. The rest of the Clave he couldn't track. But the people he cared about were safe now. He could see a transparent ball on every Shadowhunter. So now they couldn't be killed so easily, and the warlock could focus on killing the Morgenstern boy. But first he needed more power. So he whispered the possessing spell.

-_De potestate tenebrarum et caliginis. Dimitte me habere daemones. Da mihi virtutem Agramon et Azazel _

Magnus could feel as the power of the Azazel and Agramor filled him. He felt more powerful than ever. Now, he could kill the bad Shadowhunter. He track him down and approached him. He wanted using on him the powers. So he focused on Agramors' power.

-Jace…-he heard Jonathon. So the blonde Shadowhunter was afraid of his little brother.—There's no way you can beat me Jace. I'm better than you! I have the Lucifers' power. And you…you have nothing. I'm going to kill you brother…

The blonde Shadowhunter took his demonic blade and came closer to Magnus. But the warlock was stronger. He directed at him his black sparkles. The demonic blade disappeared. Jonathon was looked surprised at the warlock.

-I should have known, that you would try to kill me Magnus Bane. Possessing Agramors' power? Nice one. But I am stronger. I have yours father power. I'm invincible.

-I wouldn't be so sure about it.—said Magnus and tried to burn down the younger boy.

But Jonathan was stronger. So he had a lot of his fathers' power. But Magnus could deal with it. He whispered the possessing spell again and took more power from other demons. He felt that he's stronger now. So he tried to burn that boy again. But he failed. And then he tried to take back his fathers' power. He whispered the spell. He felt as Lucifers' power was coming at him. He felt like his whole body was burning from inside. He was bleeding from the wound on his chest. He saw that Jonathon was getting weaker. Magnus was sending back most of the demons back to the hell. So soon there was maybe a few minor demons to kill for the Shadowhunters. Now when he had so much magic inside him, he felt invincible. But Lucifers' power was still coming at him. Magnus didn't knew how much he could take, but he didn't know how to stop that either. He started to bleeding from his nose, when he saw that Gabriel, the Angel was standing behind Jonathon. He saw that the Angel was whispering something. Soon Magnus felt some light on his skin.

-_Burn him down_—said Gabriel in his mind.

And the warlock did as he was told. He burn down Jonathon Morgenstern with the heavenly fire and the power from the Hell. Magnus felt that his body was burning too. He was bleeding now from his nose, eyes, his wound. He was feeling lighter and powerless with every minute. He was feeling that he was dying. It was too much magic. He heard that Alec was calling for him, as he fall to the ground. He looked at his lover for the last time and whispered '_I'll love you forever'_ And then the darkness engulfed him…

* * *

Translation of the spell:

The dark power of the dark power  
Let me possess demonic powers  
Give me the power of Agramor and Azazel.


	19. Come back

Alec POV:

The young Shadowhunter couldn't believe it. This can't be. They just got back together. How the world could be so cruel for him and take his flamboyant warlock away. He was sitting frozen at the couch in their living room. All his family was with him. Alec heard that they were talking to him, but he couldn't understand them. All he heard was Magnus' last words to him and his own cries:

_-I'll love you forever…_

_-NO! Magnus Please! Don't leave me…Please! Don't die…I can't live without you…Please…I love you…You can't leave me, you hear me Magnus Bane! You promised me happily ever after! Please…_

He didn't even realize that he was crying and shaking. He felt that someone put arms around him. He clinched his palms into the fists. He was waiting impatiently for any news. He heard that Jace was saying something to him, but he didn't care. Soon he saw that the doors of the bedroom were opening.

-How is he?—said Alec rushing to the two men.—You helped him right?

-_Alexander…I cannot help a dead person_—said in his mind Brother Enoch

-HE ISN'T DEAD!—cried Alec.—I would feel that…I would…

-_Perhaps you are right. But he is not alive either. I cannot help with that. I suggest you turn for help to some other warlock._

-I don't know any other warlocks.—said helplessly the blue-eyed.

-But I do—said Tessa.—Caterina Loss. She is a friend of Magnus and I from the past. We could send her a fire message. Maybe she could help us.

Alec looked at Tessa and nodded. Maybe she is right, maybe that warlock could help him. He cannot lose Magnus. If he'll die, Alec would go after him without hesitation. He would kill himself just to be with his beloved wherever they would end up. Heaven or the Hell. But together. He went back to the bedroom and closed the doors. He climbed on the bed next to his warlock's body. Magnus was getting colder every minute, so Alec put on him some blankets. He snuggled to him and put his head on warlock's shoulder. He intertwined his hand with his beloveds' one. And he started to cry. He couldn't help at it. Why he didn't stop Magnus from doing it. Why he let his warlock sacrifice himself for all of them.

-I know you can hear me, wherever you are…-started the young Shadowhunter—Please…Come back to me Love…Come back… I need you…I cannot live without you…And if you even think about leaving me here…I swear on Raziel, that I will follow you…No matter what…I will follow you…

Alec looked at Magnus' body. He didn't even move. The Shadowhunter started to sobbing again. If there was something he could do, he would. But is it? Can he? Is there something he can do?

-You know…I was thinking about your dream…And if you come back to me…I swear…We'll go to Idris immediately and get married…And if the Clave won't let us…than screw them…We'll go to Las Vegas and get married there…Or we will pay some priest and get married in a Church…if you want that…God…I even let you dress me up…Just please…open your eyes…Please…Don't leave me...

-Alec—he heard his sister behind the doors.—Can I come in?

-Yes…-he watched his sister as she came in and sat on the edge of the bed. She was looking at her brother with a concern—You know Izzy…we wanted to get married…

-Which one proposed first?—asked the other Shadowhunter—I bet it was Magnus.

-Well…there wasn't a proposal…but we talked about it…And we wanted that…I still want that…I just want him to come back to me…-he started sobbing again. Izzy came closer to him, and took him in an embrace. Alec put his head on her shoulder and let his sister comfort him.

-Everything is going to be ok…Somehow…we'll get him back…And then you can get married…Ooooh…I'll plan your wedding…I can see it…All glittery and sparkle…

Alec bursted in a laugh. He couldn't help but laugh at this vision of his wedding. But Izzy was right. His wedding with Magnus would be probably all glittery and sparkle. But deep down Alec liked that. He wanted to had a spectacular wedding. Just as his warlock was. Soon Izzy was laughing too. They stayed in an embrace and were laughing until they heard a soft knock on the door. A minute later Tessa and some other woman walked into the bedroom. So this must be that warlock. Alec saw her blue skin and white as snow hair. She was smiling at him.

-Alec, Izzy this is Caterina Loss. And Cate this is Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood.—said Tessa gesturing on both Shadowhunters

-It's nice to meet you miss Loss—said politely Alec.

-Likewise Alexander. Would you mind leaving me alone with my patient?—both Shadowhunters and Tessa left the bedroom.

In the living room he found that Jace was sleeping on a chair, Clary was stroking his hair. Alec remembered when Magnus did that to him. His mother was sitting on the couch next to James who was trying to comfort her. Yesterday they burn his father's body. Alec didn't go cause he didn't want to leave Magnus alone. But the rest of his family gave his father the last goodbye. Even after cheating on, his mother still loved Robert. Alec couldn't understand it. Maybe their love was true? At least on Maryse side. Alec found himself walking impatiently in front of the bedroom' doors. He didn't like to not know what that women was doing inside. At the edge of the doors he saw some green sparkles. The Shadowhunter was telling himself that Caterina can help Magnus. He wanted to believe that so badly. But his hopes went down when he saw sadly face of Caterina when she went out from the bedroom.

-I am so sorry Alexander…-she started—But there's nothing I can do anymore…

-He's not dead! Don't talk about him like he is!

-I didn't say he is dead.—she was looking into Alec's eyes.—He's just not here.

-So where is he?

-I would say…that he is somewhere between…

-Between what?—cried the dark-haired Shadowhunter. He tried to stop his tears.

-Between our world and the world for the dead people.—Alec was looking at her confused. He didn't understand her at all.—I mean…he's not entirely dead…but he's not alive either…Something keeps him in this world…so he can't move on…He stuck there until…

-Until I let him go, right? I'm keeping him here?—the warlock only nodded. Alec swallowed hard. –So…Is there anything I can do…to bring him back to life? Or…

-I believe…you should just let him go…It's best for the both of you…Let him go Alexander…

-NO!—shouted the Shadowhunter.—I'm going to bring him back to life…Even if I had to summon the Lucifer from the Hell or Raziel from the Heaven! I'll do it!

He grabbed the Book of White from the table and went back to the bedroom. After he slammed the door, he put a blocking-rune on it. He was determined to do it. If he would fail on summoning Raziel, he'll summon the Lucifer. He climbed on the bed and grabbed Magnus' hand. It was so cold, almost frozen. He didn't had much time. He started to flick through the book. There was so many spells that he didn't understand . But there must be something, right? He heard some knocks on the doors and calls from his family. But he didn't care. He wanted Magnus' back. When he didn't find anything, he felt helpless. He put his right hand on the warlock's wound. He felt that demonic pentagram under his fingers. He closed his eyes and pray in a silence for someone to hear him. And then he felt that his body was freezing inside. He opened his eyes quickly and saw a dark smoke floating over their bodies…

* * *

_-Do not be afraid Alexander—_Alec heard some firm voice. He turned around and approached a very tall person, who wore a dark robe and had a hood on. Alec saw that that person had extremely bright golden eyes.

-Where am I? Who are you?

-_Don't you know? You are the one who was calling for me. So…here I am._

-Lucifer?—the demon nodded.—Am I dead?

-_Dead? No...Let's say that I was hearing your cries over my son and decide to come to you. You are certainly not dead my Shadowhunter._

-Can you help me? I want Magnus to be alive again. I'll do everything…

-_This is tempting but I believe you do not want to make a proposition like that to a demon. Especially the greatest demon._

-I'm willing to sacrifice myself…if you'll bring him back to life. I swear on Raziel.—Alec was looking straight into Lucifers' eyes. The demon was watching him carefully.

-_You would do it? You would sacrifice yourself for my son? For a half demon?_

-He's not a demon! He's the most wonderful man I ever met. All I want is him to be back…If you can do it…Please…

_-I can…But if I'll bring him back to life he will be my servant for the rest of his immortal life. This means that I'll take him with me to the Hell._

-But he'll be alive? I still could…we could be together still?

-_He won't come back from there…_

_-_**Alexander…-**-he heard a light voice. Soon next to him was standing Gabriel.

-_Gabriel, dear brother, what do we owe this pleasure?_

-**Do you think that I have not heard this young boy cries? I am here to help.**

-You can help me?—said with hope in his voice the Shadowhunter. So maybe there is a chance to save his beloved. Since an Angel want to help

-**I can bring Magnus back to life. He helped me, now it is my turn. **

_-And when do you want to tell that young boy, that my son will be a mortal, a mundane?_

-What? Magnus won't be a warlock and immortal anymore?

-**Alexander…**-started the Angel—**This is a price. If you want to see ever again Magnus…I cannot give him his magic. Either way he would be alive as mundane or he's going to the Hell. It is your time do decide…You need to choose.**

And then Alec saw his beloveds' body floating in front of some posture. The Shadowhunter saw that person before somewhere. And then he saw the wings. It was an angel, but he was wearing all black, ripped robe. He had chains and a sword in his right bony hand. Alec was frightened when he realized that it was Samael, the Angel of the Death. He was looking with his empty eyes on Alec. The Shadowhunter looked at his beloveds' body. There was no life anymore in Magnus Bane. But Alec cannot let go of him. He must bring him back to life. And then it hit him. He knew what he must do.

-I choose an option C…

* * *

A/N: Hello my dear readers.

Did you enjoeyd this one? So, how far do you like my story?

I want to know what do you think Alec will do. What could be an option C?

And I wanted to tell you that only 2 chapters left, and this story will be complete.

If there are any errors I am truly sorry, I'll fix them when I get back from my few-days-holiday.

THANK YOU for all your reviews. They meant a lot to me.

Kisses and Love for all of you sweet peas.

Intoxic


	20. Welcome back to the world

Magnus POV:

Why in the hell is it so hot here? He wondered. Where am I? Why I can't move? What's going on?

-Relax Lucifer's son.—he heard a low strong voice.

Magnus saw that some bony hand touched his arm. He felt freezing cold. He focused on his all muscles and tried to move. This time he was succeed. He turned around and saw him. There was a very tall, wearing black robe, bony angel. He had a sword in his hand and silver chains.

-Samael. So I must be dead.

-You're not dead…yet.

-What the hell is that mean. And how did I got here…Were are we?

-Between worlds. And you'll stay here for a while.

-Why?

-Because of your Shadowhunter

And then he heard him. His beloved shadowhunter was crying. And Magnus couldn't do anything to help him. He wanted to scream, that he's ok. That Alec don't have to worry, but that was a lie. Magnus wasn't ok. He was between worlds. And as far as he knows there's no way back from here.

_-I know you can hear me, wherever you are…-cried Alec—Please…Come back to me Love…Come back… I need you…I cannot live without you…And if you even think about leaving me here…I swear on Raziel, that I will follow you…No matter what…I will follow you…_

-Alec! I want come back to you! I don't want to leave you! I love you! Alec!

-He can't hear you.—said Samael—there's nothing you can do about it. You saw, that even the Silent Brother couldn't help you. You don't have much time Magnus Bane…Soon your heart stops beat forever. And then we will move on.

-No! I can't leave Alec. He needs me!

-Like I said. There's nothing you can do about it.

_-You know…I was thinking about your dream…And if you come back to me…I swear…We'll go to Idris immediately and get married…And if the Clave won't let us…than screw them…We'll go to Las Vegas and get married there…Or we will pay some priest and get married in a Church…if you want that…God…I even let you dress me up…Just please…open your eyes…Please…Where are you love…Where?—he heard his lover again. _

Magnus smiled little at this promise of Alec's. He wanted that too. No matter where, but get married. But now it's gone. He won't be able to even touch his shadowhunter anymore. He wanted so badly to open his eyes, to see Alec once again. To say the last goodbye to his lover. To kiss him for the last time. To say that he will love him forever, no matter where he ends up.

-_Magnus, can you hear me?—_he heard familiar female voice. Cate. She came to help him.

-Yes Cate! I can hear you!—he cried, but he knew it's pointless. Cause Catarina wasn't able to hear him.

_-You can't do that to me Mags. You are the last member of my family. I lost Ragor. I can't lose you too. You promised me one day, remember when we were living in Paris, that you, me and Ragnor always stay as a family. I am begging you, wherever you are, come back. If not for me, than for your boy. For Alexander._

Magnus was now sitting in the middle of this place crying and screaming the name of his lover. He wanted so badly for Alec to hear him. He felt some warm on his body. Probably Cate's magic. But that won't help him. Soon he couldn't hear anyone. So he was alone. He didn't feel anything but cold breath of Samael. The angel was looking at him with his dark, empty eyes. Magnus wondered how much time he have left. Probably not much since his body was colder with every minute. He tried to focus on his own heartbeat. It was slowly and lightly. Soon it stops beat. The warlock started to remembered all times with his Shadowhunter. If he has to die, he will die with the memories of his beloved in his mind. He remembered their first date in his loft. Their first kiss. Their first night together when Jace switched place with Alec to go to the Seelie Court. He remembered how he jumped into the water to pull out Alec, although he was scared like little girl. He remembered when Alec offered him for the first time his strength. He remembered when Alec saved him in Alicante. He got again a vision of Alec when Clary showed the Clave that she can create the new runes. He saw again like Alec was confused when he looked on Magnus and Clary. Warlock knew by then that Alec loves him too. Then he remembered the kiss in front of the Clave and the downworlders. He remembered his own shock by then. Well how he couldn't be shocked when Alec never kissed him in a public. God forbid, even in front of his family. Then Magnus was 100% sure that he and his Shadowhunter are meant to be together. He remembered their holidays, and when Alec trusted Magnus with all and asked him to make love to him. His shadowhunter was scared but he trusted the warlock. And Magnus gave him what he craved for his whole life. He gave him the love in every means. And Magnus got back the same from his lover. They were perfect together. And now they must be apart. Magnus remembered good how he sacrifice himself for his lover and his family. How he made Morgenstern boy invincible. How he summoned his father. How he possessed demonic power to kill that boy in Alicante. How he possessed Lucifer's power and how he got the power from Gabriel. He remembered how he burn down Jonathon and how he was burning himself. He remembered his last words to his beloved. 'I'll love you forever'

-It's time—said in a cold voice Samael.

Magnus only nodded. He got up and felt that he was floating. Now he was in front of Samael floating with his arms crossed on his chest. He felt that he can't speak again and can't move. They went to some other place. And he was sure he felt his Shadowhunter's presence. Alec was here. He felt freezing cold and pure heat also. He was pretty sure that his father was here too. He knew that cold. But this heat, where this was coming from. And then he heard them

**I can bring Magnus back to life. He helped me, now it is my turn. **

_-And when do you want to tell that young boy, that my son will be a mortal, a mundane?—said Lucifer_

-What? Magnus won't be a warlock and immortal anymore?—he heard his lover

-**Alexander…**-started Gabriel—**This is a price. If you want to see ever again Magnus…I cannot give him his magic. Either way he would be alive as mundane or his coming to the Hell. It is your time do decide…You need to choose.**

Magnus felt that Alec came closer to his floating body. He could smell him perfectly. He knew that Alec's face is just inches from his own. He felt his breath on his mouth. If he could kiss him right now

-Aku cinta kamu.—he heard his lover whispering—Forgive me.—forgive what Alec. Magnus started to worry. Was Alec letting him go? Is this some kind of the last goodbye?—I choose an option C

Magnus couldn't hear anymore. So Alec must say that option in his mind. Of course his father and Gabriel could perfectly know what Alec wanted. And then he felt like his body was burning again. He wanted to scream in a pain, but his mouth was shut. He felt that every inch of his body was ripping out. The pain was like hell. Magnus felt like he was dying, but this time for real. He wanted to stop this pain. Then he felt the freezing cold in his veins. The freezing cold from Inferno. And then was darkness. Magnus felt that his heart stopped beat. He was numb, empty inside. After a second he felt that his heart started to beat again, fast beats were hurting him. He felt a pain in his chest. His body started to scream from a hurt. After a while his body started to adjusting this hurt, it becoming more relaxed. He felt a familiar hand on his chest where his heart was beating like crazy. He slowly opened his eyes to approach the most beautiful blue-eyes in the whole world.

-Welcome back to the world, Love…

* * *

A/N: Hello my dearest readers

So I'm back from my holiday, log in to my e-mail and see how many of you favouried/follow my story. I LOVE YOU ALL And thank you for it.. And Of course my amazing rewievers:

malec love and flames: I'm so glad you love my story.

marie: I want to know your idea of option C, before I'll publish the last chapter.

In the next chapter, which will be the last, I explain the whole "option C" thing. But I want to know what are your ideas. What Alec figured out?

With a lot of love for You

Intoxic


	21. Always and Forever

**_A Short-chapter 20.5 "An option C":_**

He was watching the Angel and the Devil in a silence for a bit. He was sure he wanted to do it. If it means that his lover will be alive again, he's willing to do it. He swallowed hard, and say it.

-I choose an option C

_-What do you have in mind Shadowhunter_?—said Lucifer in his mind looking at him curious. –_There's no option C. Either my son will be a mundane, or he's coming with me. Unless you want a true death for him_

-No. There's another way

-**Alexander? What do you mean**?—asked Gabriel. Alec looked at him very confident.

-Gabriel I want you to take his immortality and bring him back to life as a mortal.

-_This is an option A Alexander_—said nonchalantly Lucifer. The Angel only nodded. Good Alec had agreement to the first part of his plan. Now it's time for a second part.

-No, it's an option C. The other part of it is for you Lucifer. I want you to give Magnus back his power.

-_Pardon? And why I should do this? Just because he is my only living progeny? I don't have human feelings Shadowhunter._

-I know. But I have a quite good offer for you. I want to trade my soul for his magic.—Lucifer was silent for a few seconds. Alec thought that he might not agree on this. But this is the only thing he can offer to the Devil. His own soul. He knew that Magnus won't make as a mundane. He needs to be a warlock. He needs his powers. And Alec will give them to him even if he needs to sacrifice himself.

_-You sure you want this Alexander? You want to trade your soul for Magnus' magic? Are you willing to do it?_—Alec only nodded and look at his lover. He had closed eyes and didn't breathe. Like he was frozen in front of Samael.

-So do we have a deal Lucifer?

_-Alexander Gideon Lightwood you have a deal with the Devil—_he said firmly_.—You're very brave little hunter. You impressed me._

-When do we move? Can I at least go back and say a goodbye to my family? Can I…

_-Like I said, you impressed me. I have a proposal to you too. I let you live happily with my son, as a Shadowhunter. And when your time comes. And you will be here again standing along with Samael, to go to the other side , I will come for you. You will come with me to the Hell Alexander Lightwood. Your soul will belong to me. Do you agree?_

-Yes. My soul belongs to you Lucifer, forever.

As he said that he felt freezing cold above his heart. He closed his eyes. He knew that Lucifer marked his soul. But this was right thing to do. Magnus will have his powers back, and he will be alive. They can be together again. When he opened his eyes he was lying next to Magnus in their bedroom. He saw that the body of his beloved was shaking. He quickly hovered him and looked in a concern at Magnus' face. Put his hand over his lover's heart and smiled at him when he slowly opened his eyes. Alec breathed relived and smiled at his boyfriend.

-Welcome back to the world Love…

* * *

_**Epilogue: Always and Forever**_

Third person POV:

-Come on Alex! Hurry up, or we're going to be late!

The blue-eyed boy was skipping to the living room. His dark hair were in a mess. His black sweater was a little too big for him but he looked cute. He came closer to his mother.

-I'm ready!—he smiled at her.

-Did you take everything? You know it's his birthday.—said the woman. She was young, dark hair, blue eyes, just like her son. She loved her boy.

-Yep…

Both of them were walking down the New York's streets. It was the middle of the day. The woman was thanking god that today the sky was clear. She hated rain. But her son loved it. He could stand in the rain for hours and didn't care that he was getting wet. They got to the gate very fast. Today was a special day for her. It was his birthday.

-Grandpa!—she heard as her son was shouting. She turned around and approach a 50-year old man. At least he looked like 50. But she knew he was much older. Her father like always came with the bouquet of the red roses.

-Hey there slugger boy—said the old man grabbing little boy in his arms—How is my favorite little Shadowhunter?

-Great! Mommy says that I am getting my first Mark next week. Will you come too?

-I wouldn't miss it.—he put Alex on the ground and turned to his daughter—How are you sweetheart?

-I'm good dad. But how are you? Everything ok? You look a little exhausted.

-It's oldness my dear. Just oldness.—the woman looked at her father. Was it really just oldness or he was lying to her.—so are you ready? Shall we enter?

The woman nodded and took her son's hand, as they entered the Silent City. Every time she came here, she felt strange. She had that feeling that all of the dead people are looking at her. She squeezed the boy's hand tighter and draw him closer to her. They followed the old man to the very familiar place. Soon they stood in front of that grave. She was looking at the tombstone with tears in her eyes. It's been fifteen years since that day. But she remembered every minute of that day:

_-Why? Tell me why? I'm sixteen dad! I can fight!—the blue-eyed girl was glaring her father. He was wearing a Shadowhunter gear and was choosing his weapon. As always he chose the bow. She knew she's a great fighter too. For god's sake, she trained a lot. Then why they always say no?_

_-Tatiana Maryse Lightwood! For the last time, NO! You are not going to fight with the horde of demons. End of discussion! To your room! _

_-I hate you!—she shouted at him and run to her room. She slammed the doors as loudly as she could and she started to cry. She hated that, but she was so pissed off her own father. She heard that someone walk into the house._

_-I heard you outside. What happened this time? Alec darling?—said her dad. Good, he was home, so maybe he could convince the other one to let her come with them._

_-Our daughter thinks that she's a great warrior, and she can kill demons.—Tatiana rolled her eyes as she opened her bedroom' doors. She sat on the stairs and listening to her fathers talk._

_-Can you blame her? She's a Lightwood for god's sake. And she is a Shadowhunter, darling. It's your nature.—said her dad._

_-You forgot, that she is a half warlock too? She's just like you. I can't let her come…she's just a little girl. My little girl. _

_-Oh Alec…do you think it's easy for me to watch her in a fight? Whenever I look at our girl I see that five-year-old girl who turned Charmian Meow into a puppy. But she's growing up…eventually we have to let her be who she is. _

_-No! She's my little princess, she won't fight. Don't you understand Magnus? If she would come with us…I would worry not just about you…but about her too._

_-You don't have to worry about me, darling. I am fine._

_-Forgot that you are not immortal anymore? I'm always worry about you. Whenever you're going to your stupid clients, I worry. I'm worried that your magic may not help you. And all of this because of me…If I wouldn't do it, back there, after that fight with Jonathon…_

_-Stop it! If you wouldn't do it I would be dead for a long time now. If you wouldn't ask Gabriel to bring me back to life and my father to give me a power again, I would be dead. And we wouldn't find Kate, and she wouldn't give us our little princess. So don't ever regret your decision Alexander. I would do it for you too. I love you. And thanks to you we have our happily ever after Alexander. I wouldn't trade this for my immortality back. You and Tatiana are my everything._

_-For me you and our daughter are the whole world. I don't want to lose neither of both of you. That's way I want to protect the both of you, as long as I can. _

_The young half Shadowhunter had tears on her cheeks. She quickly run down the stairs and hug her father._

_-I'm sorry daddy. I love you. I'm sorry for what I said—she sob in his chest. The older one hugged her back and put a kiss on her hair._

_-Princess I love you too. You understand why I don't want you to fight, right? I don't want you to get hurt. –she looked into Alec's blue eyes. She had the same. When she was using her warlock's side her eyes changed into a green-gold cat-eyes, just as Magnus had. She had more tanned skin than Alec, but not as much as Magnus. She was looking more like Alec. She got nothing from her biological mother. She didn't even knew her. When Alec and Magnus decided that they want to have children, they contact with Catarina Loss and she found them the girl. And Magnus being the smart-one prepared for her mother some potion, so the baby would have everything from the both of them. She was glad for it. She loved her dads so much. _

_-I do—said sadly Tatiana_

_-Good.—said Alec—Now listen to me closely Princess…Me and dad are going to meet uncle Jace and aunt Isabelle, ok? You stay here…aunt Clary is on the phone just in case. Just…don't stress her out…cause she would give a birth a bit to early. I love you sweetheart.—he kissed her at forehead and caressed her cheek._

_-I love you sweet pea—said Magnus and kissed her forehead too—Be a good girl ok? We'll be back soon._

_-I love you too!—she shouted after them. _

_She was watching some stupid movie when she saw a portal in the hall. She quickly run to it preparing herself to cast some spell. She didn't know who could it be. And then she saw them. Magnus was holding in his arms small bleeding frame of Alec. The warlock was crying and clutching his husband to his own body. Tatiana stopped dead in her tracks at that view. Her father was dead. She kneeled next to Magnus and started crying. _

_-No! Daddy! You can't be dead…no…no…_

_-I'm sorry baby girl. I tried to save him…I couldn't…I…-Magnus broke with tears in front of his daughter. _

_Tatiana took in an embrace her father and cried with him. They spend whole night like that, crying and comforting each other's. Now they were alone. And they must deal with it…_

_Two days later they were in Idris. There was a funeral of her father. She was trying to stay still as long as she could for her other dad. So he wouldn't be hurt more. She held him in her arms for a whole ceremony. She saw her both aunts Clary and Izzy in tears, and so uncle Jace was crying. She saw that Tessa Herondale-Carstairs and her husband James were crying too. Her grandmother, the Inquisitor, tried to stay still but she couldn't help and started to mourn. She lost her second son. Yes, Tatiana knew about her uncle Max, who was killed at the young age. When the time for the last goodbye appeared, she came to her father's body and kissed him in a forehead. She whispered_

_"Ave Atque Vale Alexander Gideon Lightwood... I love you daddy"…_

-You ok Princess?—asked in a concern voice Magnus. He was looking old. He even had the white hair. After his husband's death he stopped wear the glitter, and wore more dark clothes. He stopped throwing parties. He focused on his daughter, he trained her well in both ways. As it for the Shadowhunter and the warlock part.

-I'm fine. I just reminded dad. I miss him sometimes.—she said grabbing her father's hand.

-I miss him too sweet pea. Every day. But I know that he is looking at us, from where he is…and he is happy that we didn't give up…that we moved on. We need to remember the best moments…not the sad ones.

-Alexander Magnus Carstairs, come to grandma!—they heard a familiar voice.

Tatiana and Magnus turned around to approach Tessa Herondale-Carstairs. She still looked like an eighteen. She lost her husband eight years ago along with her son William, Tatiana's husband, in some battle with demons. Alex was two then. Tatiana was a single mother, she never married any other man. She was glad that she had her father and mother-in-law to help. Tessa and Alex came to Magnus and Tatiana. The young boy grabbed his grandfather's hand and squeezed it. Magnus look down at him and smiled.

-Grandpa do you think that grandpa Alec would be proud of me?—asked the little boy.

-Of course sweet pea. He would be proud of you, just as I am.—answered the warlock—Ok. Let's go grab some dinner, ok?

The rest of them nodded as Magnus were putting the flowers at Alec's tombstone. He caressed it gentle and whispered something, that Tatiana couldn't hear. Then she came closer to her father's grave and read the inscription:

_Here lies_

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood_

_18.04.1989—25.08.2027_

_Beloved husband, father, son, brother, friend_

_Ave Atque Vale_

_Forever in our hearts_

Tatiana wiped tears from her cheeks. She touched the tombstone and whispered_: Happy Birthday.I love you daddy…_ She looked at Magnus who had closed eyes and was smiling and then she heard him saying:

-I love you Alexander. Always and forever.

* * *

A/N: Hello my dearest readers

Sorry that I didn't post it sooner, but I was so caught up with my own story. Lately I have more ideas for finishing it. Anyway how did you like the ending? Is it good? Did you expect it? Sorry for killing Alec, but I love Magnus more, I couldn't kill him. So I've been thinking about making a sequel for this story, as it what happened between Magnus back to the world and Alec's death. I'm thinking about writing how all this soul-selling affected Alec and all. But I need more ideas for it.

THANK YOU for all favourites/follows/rewievs. They mean a lot to me. I love you guys.

I guess I see you on my other stories. I'm not quitting FF yet. I still have a bunch of one-shots about Malec on my laptop. So it's not a goodbye

With a lot of love for you my sweet peas

Intoxic.


End file.
